The Longest Night
by Darynthe
Summary: Maria attends the ball, Georg reacts strongly to her interactions with a guest and events spiral out of control. This story takes place during 8 hours. Jealousy & Angst
1. The Laendler

**_Affidavit_:** Not mine. The characters used in this story belong in their entirety to 20th Century Fox Studios. But if some lawyer of theirs is reading this: I'd love to purchase Georg. Could I finance him in monthly payments if he is not of use anymore?

**Notes:** I want to thanks Jordananne for her kind and unconditional support. This is dedicated to her. I want to also thank Edelwyn for her encouragement. (I owe you a reply, I'll try sending it tomorrow.)

This story relies heavily on details and later on, on dialogue. I wanted to explore a little the relationship between Georg and Maria, I felt they know little about each other, as it was presented in the film. I am trying to fill in some spaces. I also wanted to analyze Maria's vocation and her feelings upon realizing that she wasn't meant to be a nun. Reportedly, real life Maria had a hard time struggling to accept this fact. Please comment, feedback is appreciated, as are suggestions of any sort. English is not my mother tongue, but you see, as Maria, I try and I am learning, I really am! This is the first of about 13 chapters.

This story will be rated at least T, so I advise minors not to continue.

**Note 2**: this a shameless plug, but I recently I made a SOM romantic fan video, "Classic". If you like you can get the link in my profile. It starts and moves along like this story.

**_Summary_**: Maria attends the ball, Georg reacts strongly to her interactions with a guest and events spiral out of control. This story takes place during 8 hours. Jealousy/Angst

**The longest night**

"_He was about forty and this governess not twenty;_

_and you see, when gentlemen of his age fall in love with girls,_

_they are often like as if they were bewitched. Well, he would_

_marry her." -- Jane Eyre, Ch 36_

**Chapter 1 The Laendler**

The light of the patio illuminated her hair like a halo and her skin gleamed making her look almost ethereal and very young.

Captain Von Trapp held out his hand graciously towards Maria, who upon turning comically and looking slightly surprised took it without any diffidence that he could notice. Not that he would have much time to study her, the dance was intricate and fast and he was pleasantly surprised to feel her light and graceful, waltzing as she let herself be guided by his expert hand. At times like this the last thing he'd remember would be that she was a postulant who just had left an abbey and who was due to return there very soon.

Maria had become so close to his family in a matter of a couple of months. She was patient and loving with his children even when she was exhausted after hours and hours of hard work. They trusted her more than they did him, they were happy with her to a fault. And the funny thing was that he didn't resent that fact. He and the children were a family again in a way nobody would have dreamed could be possible after the death of his wife, Agathe.

The captain wondered if that could that be the reason why lately his heart would suddenly skip a beat at the most unexpected moments, such as when he saw her smiling with that air of frankness and innocence, or while she happened to look at him and kept staring in his eyes as if he was some sort of fascinating puzzle. It seemed that Maria didn't realize how it could be unnerving.

He thought she was beautiful. In fact, he hadn't ever seen anything more breath-taking. It was ridiculous he really hadn't noticed that fact the first afternoon he had met her. But it had sank soon enough, he remembered; that very evening upon entering her room and finding her in her nightgown, he actually saw her.

But inappropriate thoughts about his governess were the last thing he needed now especially if that woman had devoted her life to the church and was twenty years younger than himself...

Just as an additional consideration, the timing wouldn't be exactly the best -he thought- hadn't such barriers existed. They were in the middle of a great ball, a ball where the tacit goal was to introduce Baroness Schraeder to society as a very likely wife candidate. He already had heard some teasing comments about madly pealing wedding bells from some acquaintance or other who managed a few seconds alone with him after introductions had been made earlier.

Maria, on her side, completely ignorant of the Captain's dangerous turn of thoughts, smiled happily taken in by the floating quality of his lead and how it was just natural that her legs would remember the long time forgotten steps of the folk dance while noticing that both their bodies moved as one. She started blushing while he sent her whirling around.

'This is so much fun!', Maria thought to herself, as she hoisted her skirt circling the captain, who was slapping with his elegantly gloved hands. But as she turned her back to him, an electric sensation bolted at the end of her spine because she sensed his eyes fixed intensely on her legs.

Was it really just her imagination? She wondered. No, impossible. Could not be. Their relationship was not like that, was it? Upon turning the sensation made her uncomfortable and she frowned.

The Laendler, was meant for courtship, she reflected. They were supposed to touch and hold hands quite a lot and it wouldn't mean anything at all, except that it would bring them together more than it would be comfortable. Maria feared the next part of the dance anyway, as she offered him her hand from behind his back. When he took it, she got goose bumps in her arm and a sudden weakness as their extremities intertwined in a way that brought their faces closer. Maria tried to avoid the Captain's eyes, too insecure to enjoy it anymore.

Georg on his side had been also enjoying himself, it was the first physical contact he and Maria ever had, he realized. Thoughts of propriety fled his mind. He never imagined it could be like this. The chemistry between them was intoxicating and palpable. It was like if he was eighteen again. And as he took Maria closer to himself, he felt his skin tighten with sensation, making him lose his step.

In the few next seconds he put her arms up and behind her in what was a very sensual lock. Georg was slightly shocked he hadn't realized how close the Laendler would put him to his partner, how it made the female in his arms seem vulnerable to him, not having felt this self-conscious in so many years. He realized then, that he was holding Maria much closer than the dance required.

Not only that, but it was her eyes that held on to him like they were bewitched. Hypnotizing him, making him forget everything... Georg felt his head go down slowly towards her, the rest of the world evaporated from his mind.

Maria was the first to react. They were in the middle of the patio, the children were staring at them openmouthed and she had lost her composure badly. She stepped back without being able to look away or breathe, her eyes wide, feeling pitifully embarrassed as she saw him smile. Oh God, he was bad!

"Your face is all red", said Brigitta nearing to have a better look.

"Yes, I suppose I am not used to dancing", was the lucky reply that saved Maria from an uncomfortable silence while she covered her cheeks with her hands.

Soon Baroness Schraeder approached them too, making some comments Maria didn't quite hear but allowed her to make a fast exit with the children.

-----------------------------

Inside, the party was reaching its peak. The glamour and richness of the dresses women wore and the gallantry of the men made Maria feel like all was a dream. The band was also magnificent, and as a great music lover she felt even more enchanted by this aspect of what high society regarded as normal and enjoyable elegance. The sort of things she only read in a dusty and falling apart romantic novel she had once found hidden in a dark corner of the library of the abbey, but that she hadn't expected in her wildest dreams to witness and live for herself!

Especially the recent dance was more than she ever had seriously considered could happen to her.. She sighed.

"Fräulein Maria, that piece you had with father was simple incredible!" exclaimed Liesl, innocently.

Maria lowered her head looking away to avoid answering.

"I think it was very romantic" said Gretl with the air of a bigger girl who knew what she was talking about.

"Silly, it wasn't romantic; you know that father fancies Baroness Schraeder," added Kurt, trying to "defend" Maria.

Brigitta and Louisa didn't comment but looked at each other and giggled as if they shared a secret. Maria felt uncomfortable but didn't make any statement that as she would usually do.

She refused to let the full impact of the shared dance with the captain enter her mind by the moment, knowing that she needed to be full aware while still among the party guests. Only once she would finally reach the haven of her own room she would give herself permission to linger and try to comprehend what had happened. Maria knew already that the moment hadn't been completely innocent, and a vague sensation she refused to listen to, also tried to tell her something else.

Maria's heart still beat much faster than usual, making her hands sweat with anxiety.

"Pick yourself up!" she whispered to herself as she went to ballroom and announced the goodnight act she and the children had prepared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the Captain Von Trapp children want to wish you goodnight", she moved her arms inviting then inside. Everyone gathered by the end of the stairs and looked the children sing their farewell.

"So long, Farewell…."

Maria could tell the guests were delighted by the sweetness of the kids. She couldn't help but feel very proud inside. She couldn't help but triumph. It was almost as if they were her own children.

The captain Von Trapp watched her beam with obvious pride over the accomplished presentation. His eyes wandered too often in her direction, in fact, as often as they did towards the children, at least. He did hope that Elsa wouldn't notice because he didn't feel himself ready for more of her ironic teasing. Not at this specific moment.

The last chords died and a group of people closed in to congratulate him on the children. He felt it was Maria the one who deserved the compliments. Upon turning to see her, he realized she was about to leave the room so Georg addressed her more sincerely than discreetly: "Fräulein, you can stay if you want" Something was slightly changed between them, he saw she couldn't quite meet his eye.

"Oh no, I couldn't. But thanks captain," Maria said hastily.

"Oh we insist, Fräulein. Everybody wants to know about you right now. This charming singing will be talked about for the next few months at least. I insist you stay," Max intervened.

Maria acceded defeated. "All right. Just let me change. I am not adequately dressed for the occasion," she said with a smile.

"Oh go, we will wait for you", added the captain, looking away as if disinterested.

Maria ran up the stairs. But as she reached the second floor she thought that she was supposed to check on the kids first. Make sure they were asleep and well. She went to the boy's room first and then to the little girls. Maria found Liesl putting a very excited Gretl to bed.

"Fräulein Maria, do you think father liked how we sang?" asked her while being handed her teddy bear.

"Oh yes, darling. He was much congratulated on you all. He was very happy, I am sure".

Gretl giggled happily. Maria simply winked in complicity.

Upon closing the door, Maria informed in hushed tones to Liesl that she was to return downstairs to join the other guests for dinner. "I have to go change, although I don't know what I could possible wear to be up to the occasion" she said putting her hand to her head in an expression of puzzlement. Liesl saw her excitement and was happy to see Maria attending her first ball. They both had talked endlessly about the ball in the days preceding the event. Without thinking twice Liesl offered something that she thought would help Maria to blend in better.

"Fräulein, you may borrow a formal dress I keep in my armoire if you want. The dressmaker had it done with my dossier for when I turned 16. I've never had a chance to use it yet but I think it'd fit you quite well." Liesl was eager to help her and Maria felt her heart warm at such affection and generosity but she was also doubtful.

"I am not sure it would be appropriate. The captain may have something to say about it"

"Why would he, it's a women's thing" said Liesl a little surprised.

"Alright, but we better hurry up. And thank you so much Liesl" said Maria smiling and hugging Liesl slightly. They both ran for the opposite wing of the house without noticing that the baroness was heading up the stairs in direction to Maria's room with quite a determined look on her face.


	2. Dinner

_Note: Thanks for the support and interesting reviews! They are very much appreciated. Please keep them going if possible. :) Here chapter 2 as a thank you, hope you enjoy._

**Chapter 2 – Dinner**

Fifteen minutes later Maria ran down the stairs to find nobody. Obviously, she had taken too long and was running late for dinner again. However, she achieved results that had made Liesl squeal in enthusiasm, "You look spectacular Fräulein Maria! The dress never looked so gorgeous on me!" she exclaimed. At that, Maria had felt a little guilty for using something that should be been by right Liesl's.

It would have been so good had the captain allowed Liesl to stay too but since it wasn't possible, she had to accept that the oldest of the Von Trapp children was indeed happy with this. Maria felt very grateful for the gesture of love.

The gown she was wearing was made of a delicate and almost transparent slight grayish lace. It was strapless and the long skirt fell ample around her legs and hugged lovingly her waist. Maria felt exposed as she had never before showed so much skin.

But she had to accept that the reflection of the mirror of the foyer showed her a pleasing image, curvaceous, slim. But above all, feminine. It was so exciting to be wearing such a beautiful gown! How different this was from her light summer dresses, even if those were the prettiest clothes she had ever had until then.

She wondered what would the Captain think and a flush crept up anew into her cheeks. She knew how he always noticed clothes. In fact, he had disapproved of hers the very first time they had met and if she was sincere with herself, a great part of the anxiety she felt about attending this dinner had to do with the Captain. Maria knew it was wrong but just couldn't help it. But it was important to put that out of her mind and act as natural as possible.

Liesl had insisted in having Maria put on a little mascara in her eyelashes and shimmer on her lips. That made her looks look deeper and the contrast with the blue of her eyes was stunning. This was strange and new, having always been modest, not to mention that at the abbey make-up was _absolutely_ out of the question.

Maria thought that even here she shouldn't have given in to the sin of vanity. It was not entirely appropriate for a governess to dress up like a guest, especially if she meant to be a nun in the near future.

She had also noticed Franz's reluctance at putting up a chair for her and it had hurt her, it had been enough discomfort she had experienced at the unexpected invitation to also add being slighted by the butler. For if _that_ was the butler, what could she expect from the actual guests?

Fortunately, the dress and subtle make-up made her feel better prepared to face the upcoming situation in equal terms. For this she was infinitely grateful to Liesl.

Maria also remembered the absolutely beautiful dress the baroness wore, and how she had felt just a very slight tinge of improper jealousy upon seeing it earlier, and now, for some strange reason Maria wanted to feel she could be up to it now that she had the opportunity. That lace dress she was wearing right now was more discreet, less flashy, but still just as beautiful.

It was something any woman owed to herself, she mused. If anything, she would have a great tale to tell in the abbey…

Upon these thoughts, Maria entered the dinning room. A long table was set and about fifty guests sat at it and at surrounding round smaller tables. A prelude was playing softly in the background allowing for animated conversation. The glimmer of the silverware and crystal, the light of the chandeliers made her squint a little while she scanned the place for Herr Detweiler.

"Fräulein!" said his familiar voice, coming from the main table, "we are only waiting for you". Max gestured to a seat right beside him.

"I am so sorry it took me so long," Maria apologized as she skipped a couple of waiters who busied themselves serving drinks all over the place. Maria smiled and took a seat noticing that many eyes were turned towards her from all over the different tables.

The captain, in his usual seat at the head of the table was beside Elsa. He nodded courteously at Maria sweeping her in with his unreadable eyes for a second and looking away. Baroness Schraeder made a face that spoke of annoyance; it hadn't escaped her notice that the baroness always studied the captain when he was staring at _her_.

Maria suddenly felt her confidence fall. She stayed silent after murmuring a general 'good evening', stunned that she had nothing else to say which was quite uncharacteristic, and began fidgeting with her napkin.

"Oh Fräulein, what a beautiful dress you have" commented the Baroness with a note of sarcasm only slightly hidden in her voice. "You must really give me the name of your dressmaker, my dear"

Maria didn't know what to respond. Giving complicated explanations was out of the question. So she only coughed and accepted a glass that was aptly filled up by a waiter. "Oh, is this wine?" she asked. "Yes of course, Fräulein, and the best in all Salzburg I must add", answered Max. "Georg would be eaten alive tomorrow if he spared on food or drinks for his guest" Said Max, patting his belly. "Please try it. 1905 Bordeux, excellent year even if the crop was scarce. I assure you won't have a hangover tomorrow."

"Then why did I see you gulp down a couple of aspirins this morning, Max?" asked the baroness.

"Oh, you saw me? In fact it was Georg's brandy I abused, not the wine. So the suggestion still stands, Fräulein"

"I am afraid I wouldn't see the difference between a good and a bad wine. The only spirit we have had at the abbey is the wine used to consecrate. Probably this will be wasted on me" answered Maria smiling.

"Yes, then better be careful with that Fräulein," said Elsa. "Wouldn't look well for a postulant to get drunk."

"Oh!" Maria exclaimed. "I certainly wouldn't have enough for that to happen, baroness."

Maria chuckled a little to hide her nerves, the baroness sounded for a second slightly like sister Berthe. She turned to examine the captain for the first time since her arrival. She had been carefully avoiding his eyes. But curiosity took the best of her as it always did. He was murmuring to the baroness' ear something and smiling. Maria felt disappointed without knowing exactly why.

After a few minutes of watching everything around, the idea came to her mind of how parties could indeed be very lonely moments. Unless one was acquainted with at least some people and felt at ease, that is. But otherwise…it was natural to feel acutely isolated.

The waiters were only half done serving the main course to the guests and Maria decided to try the wine after all to have something to do. The first sip made jump a little. She had forgotten it could be quite so bitter and dry and give a funny feeling in the pit of the stomach.

She turned her eyes to the captain instinctively and found him looking at her intensely as if about to say something but holding himself in check. Maybe he agreed with the baroness and thought she would have too much and make a fool of herself. She couldn't quite explain otherwise why he would be looking at her that way, as if he hadn't seen her ever before.


	3. Skirmishes

**Chapter 3 - Skirmishes**

"So you drink," commented Georg in a soft voice, looking into her eyes with curiosity," Isn't wine among the pleasures to which you have renounced, Fräulein?"

Maria gasped, almost chocking. She looked around and perceived the amused expression of Herr Detweiler.

"Oh Georg, even if you had asked me to pay you for a ticket nothing would have stopped me from attending to this party!" he smirked. Maria noticed that he wasn't looking at her, but towards the baroness. Elsa had an affronted expression. Maria knew everyone was waiting for her reply.

"Uh, there are many pleasures I have retained, Captain. Singing, playing, reading a book… A woman does not always require the company of a man."

"It takes an especial sort of woman to think that."

"Only one who can enjoy small things."

"Like raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens?" Georg replied smiling.

Maria started, surprised that he knew her anthem and then she gave him the same secret smile she had once when he had called her "captain".

"Georg, how poetic of you" interrupted Elsa.

"This time it is someone else I am quoting." Georg replied.

"Who?"

Georg looked again towards Maria "Just a kid I met once that didn't know much about life."

She sighed and looked away.

-------------------------------------------------

Maria ate slowly and sparsely. She was saving in her mind every detail of the party while trying not embarrass herself too much again. She spoke mostly to Max.

"So what do you think, Fräulein? Are you enjoying the party?"

"It's ravishing. How could anyone not like it?."

"Yes, but some like it more than others." Max laughed.

"What do you mean, Herr Detweiler?" Maria asked smiling; she knew he was up to something again.

"Seems you're attracting the attention of some," he said in a hushed voice, very diverted. Maria looked at him wondering what Max meant and he made an exaggerated movement with his eyes to induce her to investigate for herself to a point down the dinner table.

There, she noticed, was a dark haired man with a military uniform quite a few seats across. She had seen him before because he had been the center of an animated conversation and joyful laughter at the time the children had sang earlier that evening. The tall young officer had had champagne in his hand and tried approaching her tentatively about to say something before the captain and Max had drawn her apart.

The stranger smiled and she smiled back politely when he winked at her, finding good humor in his eyes. Maria had always found very easy to bond with young people.

She didn't notice that someone else was studying her.

------------------------------

Georg blinked repeated. Did he just see her smiling at another man in the table? He pursed his lips tightly suddenly finding the Tafelspitz he was having, taste like cardboard.

It was just entirely normal that Maria would smile to his guests, Georg admonished himself. She could be a well behaved girl when she wanted (which was not the case most of the time), he thought. It meant nothing and he was very bothered by his own stupidity at getting even slightly worked up by such a detail. Didn't she just say that she could go on without a man?

Maybe it was because Emil Schafer–was that his name?- was a careless socialite. For all he knew the young man could very well be in league with Herr Zeller in political opinions. He wouldn't like Maria to get new friends that he wouldn't know about. _Especially_ of the male gender.

"Fräulein, I was very impressed with the children singing tonight" the captain mentioned gallantly, stealing her attention.

"Oh, I am very glad you liked it, captain." Maria beamed, not realizing at all how sweet she looked.

"Yes, they only get better with time and practice," added Max, seeing that the conversation started in the correct direction for his interests. "How come you didn't know your children were so talented, Georg? You are their father!"

"I hadn't found until now the right person to bring out their many abilities, I am afraid," Georg replied, smiling at Maria.

"Well, we are all lucky that you have now. I hope you're paying handsomely this young lady, Georg. I would hate it if somebody else would steal her from us now they have seen her talents." Max quipped with an impish tone.

"You're absolutely right, Max. Maybe you'd like to negotiate money matters, Fräulein Maria?" Georg took up on the gag.

"No sir," replied Maria amused.

"Mm, then you sound like the sort of person I'd like to represent," added Max. "Have you considered a professional singing career?"

"Max!" the baroness interrupted with an tone of reproof.

"What, my dear? I am just still fascinated with the musical act of this evening. It's wonderful to see these innocent Austrian voices raised in singing".

"Are you suggesting that Austria alone has the monopoly on virtue?" butt in Her Zeller, who unfortunately had been sitting near enough to eavesdrop on Max. Maria had heard about him and was slightly bothered by the accusative tone he used. Had it been her place she would have reacted saying something, but it was the captain who took up on the sneer.

"Some of us prefer the Austrian raise in song to ugly German threats".

"The, uh, ostrich hide his head on the sand, and sometimes on the flag…"quipped Herr Zeller, showing to be a quick contender to Georg's wit. "Perhaps those would warn you that the Anschluss is coming, and it is coming. But maybe they would get further with you by setting their words to music…"

"I don't doubt that if the Nazis take over Austria, Her Zeller, you'll be entire trumpet section" retorted the captain with a dangerous glint in his blue eyes.

Maria was transfixed by the interchange as was all the people sitting around the table. The tension was latent. And she knew that the captain wouldn't let his principles be suppressed just because the rules of decorum dictated he had to be a polite host.

"You flatter me, captain," snapped the Nazi, in a singsong voice.

"Oh, how clumsy of me, I meant to accuse you." Georg stood up and Maria jumped a little on her seat.

On her side, baroness Schraeder who had been observing everything silently for last minutes saw the last chance to turn the conversation to paths that wouldn't ruin even further her grand party.

"Georg, the waiters have taken too long to bring the dessert, shouldn't you be going to see what is going on?"

"Indeed. I better do." He rose from the table. Maria followed him with her eyes and her mouth slightly open.

She felt her heart go to the captain in sympathy for his feelings and righteous anger. The last thing she wanted herself was to have Austria ruled by the Nazi. It was upsetting to know that most of the people in her country thought differently though and that probably there hadn't been a real pro-Austrian feeling in most citizens in many years.

The loss of territory in the last Great War had been certainly devastating and the depression had made economic reality more pressing than patriotism. The result was an overwhelming acceptance of the Nazi ideal uniformly at all social levels. Now more than ever, Maria realized how true these facts, she read about on the newspaper, were.

"It's always nice to see so much young passion and naïve patriotism," continued Her Zeller once Georg had exited the room. "But fortunately most of the Austrians realize that sentimentalism won't be what will save this country from the economic disaster."

Maria felt like kicking Herr Zeller in the shins. Or running to find the captain, although it was indeed the baroness place to do so, not hers, being merely the governess. But Elsa seemed just too busy chatting away with some or other of her new acquaintances.

For the first time, Maria wondered if this woman would be the correct choice for the captain's wife and mother of the children. The idea brought an unsettled feeling with it, which was inexplicable. And it wasn't about the children only. She suddenly ached, thinking that that blonde ice woman across her would be the one to stand by that passionate and intense man for the rest of his lifetime.

It simply didn't look right. At least not right for the new man the captain Von Trapp had shown to be ever since their spat by the lake.

Maria frowned as if a headache were about to burst. Maybe she was too simple and inexperienced to understand the underlying workings of high class matching. She didn't doubt that at least partially, it was the captain's rank and prestige that helped the baroness love. She simply refused to think that the captain's interest could have similar basis.

She didn't like to consider that he had any interest in the Baroness at all. She also refused to analyze why she felt so much like she was... jealous?

"No!" she mumbled to herself.

Ice cream was soon served and everybody busied themselves with a delicious strawberry extravaganza, as a means to forget about the unpleasant previous interchange. Her Zeller had excused himself and went outside with a couple of his fellow partisans.

Maria couldn't but wonder why this man had even been invited at all. The captain knew where Herr Zeller stood politically. But probably he had thought that it was better to sustain at least the appearance of diplomacy.

Not that what the captain just did would lead to believe that diplomacy had been his aim in inviting members of the Nazi party that night.

Maria left aside her spoon, feeling her appetite go.


	4. Musings

_Notes: Thanks for keeping on reading. You will find this chapter is more of a character study; I am trying to build up for what is coming. Promise next chapter will have some rather interesting interaction. Meanwhile please review. _

**Chapter 4 - Musings**

As soon as the last of dishes were retired, everybody walked back to the ballroom lazily. Most of the guests got into groups of animated and courteous conversation. Max seemed very enthralled in an interchange with the baroness so Maria exited the dinning room and went to the ballroom by herself.

It glittered as she had never seen it before. She remembered the first time she had entered the golden room. She had been very curious and more than meddlesome in invading it and the captain very first words had been a warning about her not intruding again. Now, it was a sign of how things changed that captain Von Trapp had agreed to open it to everybody that night.

Maria was happy to think that maybe at least part of what had happened had been due to her interference. Even if he had thought it officious at one point, in the end it had done the job and she was satisfied for that. Yes, she had risked being fired on spot, and not only that, she _had_ actually been fired unceremoniously, but it had been worth it.

It was lucky that Captain Von Trapp had changed his mind almost immediately and asked her so intently to stay. Her heart had hurt for the few minutes she thought she had to go and return to the abbey. Not to see the captain or the children again. And that was very funny since returning to the abbey had been her only wish when she left it, just a few months ago.

_Had_ she been fired… it would have meant failure yet again, her being expulsed from the Von Trapp house, just like she had been sent away from the Abbey…. Like she had always been rejected at his uncle's home… And Maria wanted nothing more than to find some stability in life.

It was hard not to have had a home she could really call her own, with total assurance she'd never be rejected there. And not only her self-esteem craved for such assurance, she was upset somewhat thinking of that sort of rejection coming from the Captain.

Because…he was the sort of man on whom one could rely completely and whose respect one could call herself lucky to earn. So trustworthy and strong. In a strange way she envied his kids, who didn't have a worry in this world because he was there to leave the harsh reality outside the entrance door and provide them with warmth. Such a family was lucky; but she knew the children didn't appreciate it for all it was worth. Maybe she would talk to them soon and find a way to expose it so they could understand, the sort of blessing they had so as they could be truly thankful for it.

Maria's thoughts returned to the present moment when she noticed how a few couples started dancing. The musicians had chosen now Chopin's Waltz No 2, which was Maria's favorite, so she started tapping with her feet from her hidden corner.

"Madame, you look like a wallflower, as the Americans say. That doesn't seem very natural for someone like you. So let me invade your leisure musings and introduce myself." She watched as the young dark haired man who had smiled to her earlier at the dinner table approached her with those rather startling declarations.

"And what would be natural for someone like me, eh, Herr…"

"Emil Schafer. A pleasure," he smiled. Maria curtsied slightly,

"I'm Maria Rainer", she answered; happy to see that at least someone was approaching her.

"Enchanté. And to answer your question, the natural thing would be for you to dance with every single gentleman in the room until your feet could not stand anymore."

She laughed. "Well thank you." He had won her over in a minute. Maria grinned and felt relaxed. His apparent amiability and playful manners gave her a little more confidence.

Emil placed his back to the wall, just beside Maria. "Do you like to dance?"

"Yes, I do like it a lot,"

"Then please, you'd make me a very happy man if you accepted to have a few dances with me."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Elsa had left the party and searched all over the place for the captain, who was in fact standing, aloof, in the balcony.

Georg had been trying to cool down before returning to the party. And was, not for the first time, regretting having allowed Elsa to invite Zeller. His provocation had been too much, but punching someone in his own party was something he wouldn't do even in the worst circumstances as much tempted as he felt. But maybe one day… He prayed that the opportunity would present itself.

"Georg, what do you do here all alone? The guests are asking for you." She said pleadingly and took his hand a little too tightly, leading him inside. Georg complied not too graciously but aware of his duties as a host.

"I'm just having some fresh air," he explained. "I thought they would take a little more time to finish dinner."

"Yes, but they all ate rather ravenously. By the way, I will have to have talk to your cook. Her dishes are entirely too dangerous for my figure."

"Oh nobody would think that your figure could be in any danger, my dear," he smiled.

"You really think so? But one cannot be too careful. We women are like that. Take for instance Fräulein Maria. She seems to be taking care of her figure too. Hardly ate at all. Especially after you left."

The captain felt a little off balance by the sudden introduction of Maria in the conversation. Elsa seemed to be trying him again. "Well maybe she has the same feelings I do as an Austrian. I am sure more than one guest got indigestion at Zeller's lack of table manners."

"Yes, it was absolutely uncalled for," Elsa regretted rather sincerely as they re-entered the ballroom.

"Well here we are," Elsa chuckled maliciously. "But look who is dancing. Fräulein Maria," Elsa was even tempted to point with her finger but thought better of it. She was thrilled to see Maria dancing with someone else. Maybe that'd give Georg a hint.

"Oh yes, Fräulein Maria is just another guest tonight," answered Georg refusing to swallow the bait with lips barely moving.

"She is such a lovely dancer, isn't she? But her companion fits her very well too. Maybe all she needed was a little mixing up with people of her age, don't you think?" Elsa said amicably.

Georg emitted a low groan and instead of continuing the chat, took Elsa's hand and led her to the dance floor.

Georg didn't really know much Emil, but he reluctantly admitted he had a gentlemanlike mien. That fact bothered him a lot. He fixed his regard on Maria's beautiful figure grumpily as they passed them by.

Emil was closer to his governess' age indeed. The fact affected him for some reason. Georg felt sad. She was so petite and young. More compelling than all the other mundane and elegant women of fashion present in the reception because she didn't realize it. The sophisticated and sarcastic flirting of women like Elsa was the farthest thing away from Maria. She was natural.

She would never use cunning or even be aware that her physical appearance could enslave a man if she chose but to act on it.

His admiration was plain in his eyes to anybody who chose to see it because it was so difficult for him to keep his eyes off the other couple.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Elsa sensed Georg's upset state of emotions very well, as she had made it her study ever since the puppet show. He was slowly slipping away from her fingers like sand. She was too upset for words, so decided to contain further comments.

Elsa was too well behaved and had too much worldly experience to give in to desperation, just because things weren't going as she had planned. If life had learnt her something, it had been to be gracious under any circumstance and hide very well her feelings and thoughts. What was important was to observe, plan and act on things. And that was what she intended to do in the first opportunity she would have of being alone with the young postulant.

The baroness had tried to get to "talk" with Maria earlier just to find she wasn't in her room. It was a great opportunity lost. She knew exactly how to deal with her. It was obvious that she was in love with Georg but in her lack of any experience didn't even realize it, just as she hadn't realized his quite obvious attraction. Had she done it, or acted on it, there would be absolutely nothing to be done.

But telling Maria of her love would certainly scare her out of her senses. Elsa knew it and sincerity would be her greatest ally unless something happened first.

While Elsa had envisioned herself like being a cat and Maria the mouse, this night showed instead that Maria could very well be compared to a ball of snow that starts rolling down a mountain until it becomes an avalanche.

The baroness felt threatened despite all her experience and glamorous confidence. Somehow the little governess looks and wiles had taken Georg's attention. Yes, he would hardly be a man if he hadn't noticed someone as young and pretty. Elsa was no stupid and lying to herself was not her style at all, nor was what would bring her victorious in the game.

Georg was the most wanted bachelor in Salzburg and one of the most coveted even in Vienna. His feats as former naval captain had been the admiration and pride of high society. And the fact that he was a widower awoke even more the fancy of the women of their circle; consequently, her being his particular friend had satisfied immensely Elsa's vanity.

The captain would be a perfect match for someone in her position and no stupid little nun would take away that perfection if she could help it.


	5. Indiscreet

_**Notes**: I am having RL problems at the time, but I would update this one to thank you for the reviews. I am not sure how many days will take the next one. I am so glad you like the story so far and the best of all the compliments is to hear that you think I am trying to keep it somewhat in character. (hope it can be said it until the end of the story but that'll be a lil difficult, honestly. :) But your words keep this going._

**Chapter 5 - Indiscreet**

"Yes, and fat Princess Hannelore had fallen asleep with her mouth wide open in a couch during the last hours of the Chancellor's reception. I was so tempted to put a cigar in her mouth right then and there."

Maria laughed heartily at Emil's tale. He had been recounting some amusing anecdotes of his many years in high society parties in Vienna. It was surprising that some actual fun things could happen in such occasions. But then maybe it took someone with a good humor to find entertainment in no matter what circumstance.

Emil hadn't asked her anything personal, but Maria thought that he had sensed her overall mood and had been trying to ease her a little. As they made a full turn she noticed the captain and the baroness dancing and that Georg's eyes were directed right over the baroness shoulder towards her.

Maria swallowed and looked away feeling warmth spill in her insides. His eyes were so intense and blue that seemed to transfix her, he looked serious and upset. It was the same intense force that attracted their eyes to one another earlier but now tinted with some anguish.

She swallowed and wondered is she was the cause of that expression, maybe because she wasn't supposed to join the dancing and laugh like that. Maria considered letting this be the last dance before retiring to her room for the night. The evening had been very full of events as it stood. Her instincts told her it'd be better to go now.

She tried to tell herself it was because of that that she wanted to call it a night and not for the sting she felt at watching the captain and the baroness dance as the official host couple.

The piece ended. Maria breathed deeply and tried to part with her companion as he led her to the table to ask for some refreshments. "Herr Schafer I think it's time for me to leave. I thank you for the dances. I enjoyed them a lot." At this Emil grabbed slightly her wrist and asked, "If it's not too personal why you think so? Did I tire you so fast?" he said only half joking.

"Oh how could you think that? It was lovely, the party is lovely! But I should go to bed now, I work tomorrow, you know."

He seemed disappointed, "You work?"

"Yes of course, I am Captain Von Trapp's governess."

"Yes, I saw you earlier. But by the way the children looked up to you I would have thought you were a family member, something like a beloved cousin. That musical act was beautiful, by the way. Was it all your doing?"

"Did you really like it?" she smiled happily, "Yes, music is an important part of any education I think. And the children are very apt and talented." Maria removed the attention from herself, she had decided against mentioning that she was also a postulant as it would be probably too personal. She was fairly certain she wouldn't see Emil again.

"I love music too. Maybe we can discuss it more. I beg you not to leave me alone with the 'alligators'," he gestured toward two women who were rapidly approaching him and Maria laughed a little giving in to her natural high spirits. She took another long sip at the new glass of wine that an attentive Helga poured, thinking that staying for a few more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone.

"I won't let escape the only pretty lady that is not married or under fifty!" He teased gently. "Fräulein, let me introduce you to some alligators," Emil said taking her arm and doing some fast introductions.

---------------------------------------------

The four of them moved over to the patio. One of the ladies, an old slim countess started discussing the beautiful house of their host and Maria was delighted in giving details of its management, since it was not often that the captain's friends had the opportunity of visiting the villa.

"There are about fifteen bedrooms in the second story and five more downstairs for the people who work in the house. The place is real big, I admire Frau Schmidt for being able to deal with all the dedication and time it requires" Maria explained.

"I love the lake you have in the backyard, it's loveliest sight in all Salzburg," said Emil.

"Yes, I believe that too. Did you know it is in fact artificial? It was made many years ago."

"I have heard but it's still unbelievable."

"So how difficult is working for Georg?" the countess asked after a few minutes more of light conversation.

"Not difficult at all. The captain is a true gentleman," Maria replied.

"And very handsome one too, don't you think," asked the other woman, a white haired elegant lady in her late forties, whose name Maria had already forgotten.

"Ahem!" interrupted Emil. Maria bit her lip not to laugh at the playful and malicious look over the woman's' face.

"What Emil?" She insisted, "It is just natural that a girl of her age would notice Georg." At that Maria's smile disappeared.

"He has broken many a heart," the other woman continued sighing. "I don't know how anybody living in such close proximity with him could help but…"

Maria frowned and blushed as she felt helpless and awkward, which was the worst part of it. What the mature woman said resounded in her mind: how she could have helped? He was extremely attractive and handsome and exuded an energy and power that would overthrow a better woman than herself.

Maria thought she needed to deny it immediately. If something was the same in every social level, be it the upper or middle class was gossip. Maria didn't care for it.

"It would hardly be my place to notice anything of the sort. I am not only the governess of the children but also a postulant at the Nonnberg Abbey." This shocked all the party, most of all Emil.

"You hadn't mentioned it before!" he exclaimed and closed his mouth as he heard himself sound a little accusative.

"Oh sorry. I just…" everything seemed to start getting out of control for Maria. She wondered how she always managed to get herself in trouble.

"Never mind, my dear," chimed in the countess. She seemed sweet and motherly to Maria. "Being a nun is rather a very serious commitment, you know. Very few women are fit to such a task. It requires a character very prone to sacrifice. And you are so young."

Maria smiled more tranquil. "Not so much, I am twenty three now and I am a graduated school teacher."

The countess laughed heartily. "My girl, I think that the nunnery laws should forbid anyone under 30 to join them. You need to live; you need to see what you're giving up. How can you be sure it's what you want if you hadn't seen what you'd be missing?"

"You mean having a family, a husband and children?"

"Not exactly. I mean if you had those you would have chosen your path permanently already. You cannot leave your children to become a nun. But let me ask you something. Have you ever been kissed by a man?"

Maria flushed furiously. It was quite cheeky of the woman to ask that to a postulant! Maria staggered at this. Emil rescued her once again.

"Dear Countess Weiss, Maria doesn't have to answer to such a question of course. It's highly impertinent to think she would."

"Why not, it's important! Don't think I'd be asking for idle gossip, Emil. Come on Fräulein. Tell me"

Maria didn't reply but the countess really didn't need her to. She knew.

"Maybe you think it's sinful by any means?"

"Oh, no of course not," Maria exclaimed honestly.

The countess looked straight into Maria's eye resolution. "Then if one day you feel you want to… don't hesitate. Maybe you'll find and learn a lot more about yourself than you'd think. Being kissed by the right man is…" but the countess didn't explain what it was.

Instead she added staring intently towards Maria, "Well you will know soon enough if I am not wrong, by the way some gentlemen kept staring at you, you probably won't escape tonight, my dear." She chuckled with the knowledge of someone married for forty years. "Well, you're so young" the countess repeated.

"Oh I couldn't do anything of the like," Maria answered automatically, feeling terrible. She was sure the countess meant Captain Von Trapp during all the conversation. How would it feel to actually kiss him? Would it really be so impacting that it would change her entire life? And what the countess said about her being kissed that very night was simply absurd! The countess implications were too many for Maria to process. Most of all she wondered if she had done something to raise improper suspicions of the sort.

"My little girl, excuse my direct and candid approach. Bear with me. The years I have make people forgive such as a right that come with age. "

Maria could hardly take more of it. She looked up to Emil asking mutely for help. He saw it as his cue and he offered the elderly women both his arms with the pretext of moving inside to have some refreshments. The old ladies accepted reluctantly, realizing that Maria was in need of some time alone. They wished her to enjoy the party. He turned back and mouthed: "I'll be back".

Maria nodded and stood where she was confused and frowning. Not two minutes later Emil returned.

"I am truly sorry for that. I didn't expect the alligators to jump over you on sight. I thought that would take them at least one full hour," he joked sarcastically. "But I guess they smelled blood and couldn't' help themselves."

"I think the countess meant only good," Maria mused to herself in low voice.

"Yes, but she upset you, I saw it in your face."

"No, you're mistaken." Maria replied heatedly.

Emil raised his hand to her shoulder and grabbed it gently. "It upset me, I know that," he said in a hushed tone.

Maria couldn't reply as to her utter shock, she felt someone take her arm and pull her away from Emil. She turned her head to see Captain Von Trapp looming over her, his face a serious, unreadable mask.


	6. The Green Monster

_Notes: Thanks to Edelwyn, she's helped a lot with a few very in-depth and pleasurable conversations we've had about Georg and Maria's characters in RL and movie. I didn't realize before how much there is to explore about this. It's very exciting! I hope she is glad that I've added some of her advice (one over which we originally disagreed) in this chapter, it really has improved it. _

_As always, please leave some feedback either if you like or not. Thanks for reading!_

**Chapter 6 -The Green Monster**

Still on the dance floor with the baroness, while moving along other couples to the rhythm of a _polonesa_, Georg had noticed his governess leaving the ballroom with a sparkling group: her dancing partner and two of his guests, countess Weiss and her sister. He blinked, being wildly curious as to how Maria would deal and what she could be talking about with people so different from herself.

It wasn't that he thought that Maria was out of place in the party, on the contrary, to anybody it must have been obvious her inner beauty shone like a pearl beside a pile of pebbles; but his guests for the night belonged to the glittering circle of rich aristocracy, old people with old money. So somehow he doubted that most of them would take Maria's outspoken nature in stride. He himself hadn't been able to, at first. It was only gradually that she had won him over.

Slowly, but surely, he mused almost bitterly.

Yes, truth was that frankness was something that wasn't appreciated these days; there was a vast deal of hypocrisy going on. You could hardly tell who your friends were and who would sell you for a chance to keep on with their lifestyles. The politic wave moved people in ways that would ultimately show them in their true colors, he thought.

And if the Anchluss was coming, as it seemed it was, choices would end up becoming black and white for everybody. Georg wondered if he shouldn't be preparing for that eventuality or if only it was the stern pessimist in him that thought that their world was drifting away and there was really nothing to hold on to, to keep that sense of belonging and home.

The need to find that sense was strong those dark days. He let out a sigh.

"Why don't we rest a little," Elsa suggested and he agreed readily. He let go and moved as if to automatically follow outside but Elsa took his elbow and moved them towards Max instead.

Georg was happy that inadvertently she helped him to avoid checking on Maria. It was getting quite ridiculous, he decided.

"Whoever said that aristocratic soirees were great opportunities for making business contacts was sadly deceived," stated Max upon seeing them. He seemed slightly jaded, while smoking a cigar.

"What, you cannot really expect to find new talents among the duchesses and the middle aged officers, do you Max?" said Georg.

"Of course not, but I thought that most of them possess the love of music, or at least enjoy giving the appearance of loving arts enough so as to be interested in financing some endeavors of mine."

Elsa laughed. "Money is a scarce good these days. Well at least you could enjoy yourself and dance a little."

"You know that is not my cup of tea, so as to speak, or else I'd be delighted by your invitation," Max discarded. "But you two keep on going, the most I see you dancing the happier I become."

Georg contracted his mouth uncomfortably. Had Max been observing more carefully he would have read in his countenance that his good friend seemed reluctant to dance with the baroness anymore or to be teased about their being a couple. And also would have appreciated the nervous looks Elsa threw around.

"Has anybody seen little Fraulein?" asked Max, curious, after a minute of silence as they all had champagne. "I was supposed to be his partner and I feel I have been ignoring her completely. The poor darling."

"Ah, don't waste that way your compassion, Max," said the baroness. "Maria is enjoying herself well enough without you."

"Is she? Oh." Max seemed to remember something. "I see, that officer on the table, am I right?" he laughed heartily.

"Exactly, I _love_ the way you're such a good observer."

"Yes, but shouldn't you be 'taking care' of him, Georg?" added Max in a fatherly tone. "Wouldn't like any young Casanova to fool with our little friend. I suppose that her saintly aura could attract _them_ like flies to the honey. The idea of the forbidden and all, you know…"

"Max! You speak as if you knew what you were talking about!" exclaimed Elsa bothered.

"Oh oh, don't think I am immune to the veiled insult, my dear," said Max, touching his heart as if hurt. "I could even exert myself enough so as to prove you wrong…" he gave her a leering smile.

Elsa only rolled her eyes. Georg laughed but inside he started churning at Max's words. Maria could attract them like flies to the honey… It was ironic the wayhis words were true.

Her appearance in the party had been the final straw. Trying to feign indifference was a bit more than he had patience for, right now.

The capitain had hated to see her dancing with another man. He wanted to never see her do that again. But it was insane! Georg found himself unsure of what to do now, and confused by the absurdity of the new situation and how fast such strong feelings were unveiling for him. He almost wished he hadn't invited Maria to stay to the ball.

Yes, he was intensely attracted to her. His pulse started to beat quicker when he looked at her and he had found his eyes going towards her lips during the meal, wondering what it would feel like to kiss her… to run his hands through her golden, shiny hair, to discover the flicker of passion and want in her eyes and know that it was for him, only for him, to have the right to… Georg's breathe became faster just at the thought.

But it wasn't likely that she did return that fascination. That idea started to cross him mind in a very painful and real way. But for God's sake, he thought, if she wasn't returning _his_ feelings because of her vocation, why was she leading on some other man?

Or was she?

She had looked at him in such a way when they had been dancing the Laendler… the idea started to give him the hope he wastorn to entertain. Being married for many years he knew how to recognize attraction in a stare and he was a very experienced man. Yet he was confused.

Twitching his hand around, Georg turned his attention to some guest or other.

----------------------------------------------

It was eleven o'clock, Georg realized a few minutes later, checking his watch.Some of the most elderly guests were taking leave already but most people remained and seemed to be enjoying the evening. A certain Colonel Mercer even had told him that he had liked it so much that he and his wife had just decided to give their own ball the upcoming month and had been so civil as to invite Elsa and Georg as if they were already a couple. Elsa had lively accepted and a commitment had been made.

The captain had remained silent meanwhile, his mind somewhere else, until when with the corner of his eye he perceived that the same group of people that had fixed his attention minutes earlier reentered the house; all but Maria, that is. He soon caught countess Weiss looking his way with a significant smile, and he frowned bothered.

Could Maria possibly have gone to sleep? She very well could have taken the other entrance to retire. He was intending to confirm this particular when he was taken by surprise noticing that young Elvin or whatever was his name, was leaving for the patio once again with a very hurried step.

Georg decided he had had enough of the ridiculous situation. Hadn't Max himself thought it advisable that he should take care that no pathetic excuse for a man would play the puppy with Maria?

It was his responsibility to take care of that, his anger advised him. And in the deal he would have a word with Maria about inappropriateness of behavior. Yes, that was what he would do.

He sighed and escaped Elsa, leaving her dancing with a famous politician. It was imperative to see what could be keeping _them_ outside alone.

But upon crossing the doorstep to the patio he saw something that made him see literally red.

Emil was leaning towards Maria and had a hand on her bare shoulder. She on her side seemed to be saying something passionately. Neither of them noticed him, entranced as they were in their interchange.

The captain got much angrier than that the situation vouched. He knew it, but couldn't do much about it. He got closer and took Maria's arm, stealing her away for the second time that night.

"Will you excuse us?" Georg said, slanting his head with a strained expression. "I need a word with my governess _urgently_".

"Captain Von Trapp!" exclaimed the younger man, taken aback by the interruption. Emil seemed about to articulate something else as a protest, Georg was reading his intention, probably wanted to ask him not to entertain Maria for long, and the very thought made him angrier.

"Of course," ended up Emil, apparently noticing nothing wrong, but biting his lips with disappointment. "Will I see you later?"

"I don't know, probably I should retire now. It's better if I wish you goodnight. Thank you for everything, it was a pleasure meeting you," said Maria, not wanting to seem rude but feeling out of breath by the grip on her arm that was getting fiercer each second.

"Will I see you again?" spurted out Emil, but without letting Maria a chance to reply, Georg half pushed her through the opposite exit, towards the gardens, stiffly, fuming and not exactly sure of what he intended to do.

Maria's heart thumped as if it was to get out of her chest when the Captain got a firmer hold of her arm and led her outside. In her mind there was the thought that it was improper of him to drag her out to the park in the absolute darkness. What could it be all about?

While walking the lawn in the general direction of the gazebo, they felt the freshness of the air, the dampness of the soil and the deafening silence of the night surrounding them. She was almost scared.

Had she done something wrong? Her little to no experience in society only left her many doubts. But her anticipation mounted as the captain stopped and turned her around without taking his hand off; her skin by now felt over sensitized and on fire with the contact of his ungloved touch. Maria tried to free herself gently to no avail.

She looked up at him confused. "What was happening up there, Fräulein?" growled Georg his mouth twitched in a hard half smile.


	7. Forbidden

**Chapter 7 – Forbidden**

The young woman managed to answer to the captain's question evenly; her courage had never faltered before and she wouldn't let this be the first time.

"I was just talking with your friends, captain. Herr Schafer was discussing with me about politics and I was sorta dissenting with some of his opinions," Maria lied, biting her lip.

She would actually prefer to die before avowing to him the exact nature of the conversation that had taken place in the garden and that had led to this situation; for what would he think if she told him that it seemed that some speculation was going on among the guests regarding the two of them?

Her thoughts on this were interrupted by Georg.

"It didn't look like that from where I was. That young man was fondling your shoulder, Fräulein", the captain explained raising his voice a little bit more than necessary.

"Captain, what are you implying exactly?" Her eyes were wide and deep and he felt like falling off a cliff.

Georg looked away inhaling and was slightly red on the cheeks. Brigitta would certainly have commented on this if she had been here, Maria thought, nervous. 'Could he have had too much wine?' she wondered, not finding an appropriate answer to vouch for this bitter scene, now less than before.

"You certainly cannot be so innocent as to not realize what I am implying," he retorted reluctantly.

Maria blushed furiously herself, feeling slightly insulted at being addressed as 'innocent', especially in that accusative tone, but remained silent not wanting to honour his exploit with an answer.

"Alright then," he seemed to arm himself with patience to explain it to her like she was a child, "I mean that you were allowing that young man certain liberties that are not appropriate. You're playing a dangerous game."

"You mean because I danced with Emil? I danced with you too, earlier"

Georg reddened even more at this and not for the first time that night; he remembered how hot his own cheeks had been during their shared Laendler. It was quite a ridiculous situation.

"Let me remind you that I found the both of you alone in the patio and he had his hand caressing on your bare skin, should I suppose that that sort of physical contact represents no problem for you, Fräulein?"

Maria didn't reply for a moment. He had a point, she hadn't liked the way Emil had touched her but it had been so fast that she hadn't time to react before the captain intervened.

"I could hardly permit such a behaviour under my roof. You are here under my protection and I cannot even start to tell you how angry this has made me."

"I would never act in an inappropriate way in your house, captain. I am shocked you could think I was flirting or something. I don't think that Emil meant any disrespect." The discussion was getting higher in tone and Maria's temper was starting to flare up too.

"Oh, you two are using your first name already, aren't you?"

Maria jaw dropped in disbelief. If she didn't know him better she would say the captain was… The very idea made her gasp.

"I wasn't aware that using first names was a sin, captain," she felt that the more they argued the more he was locking inside some terrible energy, like a trapped panther.

"Well I bet it wasn't _your_ idea, was it?"

"What would be the difference?" Maria asked.

"That the intentions of Herr Schafer wouldn't be honourable, of course."

"Do you have any reason to believe so? Do you know Emil well enough so as to give such a harsh and rather offensive opinion without actually knowing the situation from first hand?"

He laughed bitterly, "I don't need to, Fräulein."

He didn't need to! His answer made Maria extremely angry, the man was insufferable! He thought that he could judge anyone without giving them the slightest chance for defence! This was the old captain once again. Maybe he hadn't changed after all, not in what regarded to her.

"Well captain, if you know everything about everybody then I don't know what we are doing wasting time talking here. I must ask you to let me join the guests."

Georg let go of her arm at that; but didn't stop his verbal attack.

"I am not saying I know everything about everybody!" he practically bit every word. "Just that it's obvious that a single young man wouldn't be getting a pretty girl all to himself during hours merely for pious reasons!"

Only one word registered at her brain.

"Pretty?" Maria repeated almost inaudibly her eyes locked with his.

He seemed now quite angry at having used that word without realizing it but decided it was too late now to take it back. "Yes, you want to hear it, do you? You are very beautiful. All men have been eyeing you all night."

Maria could hardly breathe at his declaration and shook her head as if about to deny; but a strange feeling of warmth bathed all her back and heart, making her weak at the knees. She didn't have time to process it because he renewed his verbal assault even more viciously.

"And if it hadn't been him, probably someone else would have been prowling on you. I just thought you'd have enough sense so as to act with more poise and self-respect."

An ominous and charged silence was made between the two of them for interminable seconds.

"What is the real problem Captain? Are you jealous?" she accused, wanting to get at him too. Suddenly she shut up realizing what she just had said. Maria could almost feel him shake with indignation.

That horrible habit of saying whatever popped into her mind had never been worse timed! All she expected now from him was to fire her again and deservedly so. She didn't know what ever possessed her to make such an embarrassing declaration. All she wanted now was the earth to open up and swallow her.

"Fräulein!" He tensed and grabbed her two arms now, coming too close to her. He tensed his eyes and frowned as if to deny it angrily but instead he looked at her like he was engaged in battle with himself. She could see all of a sudden the real nature internal conflict he was having. She _saw_ and could hardly breathe due to the shock.

"Yes, I am jealous" he accepted under his breath. Maria felt dizzy.

Georg lost the fight at long last. He put his face very close to hers, his lips so close to hers that they almost touched and murmured something she didn't hear, but she felt the warm air from his mouth, then he let go a hoarse moan of repressed passion and pressed her lips with his own completely unable to keep control of himself anymore

Maria tried to get away, fighting him due to the utter shock of what was happening, but then after a few seconds she found herself opening herself instead.

The feeling of his warm and gentle lips on hers brought a previously unknown explosion of sensations, that forbidden attraction she had felt for him for weeks now burst into flames.

He murmured her name over and over, playing with her lips untiringly; it had been like a pain ever since the Laendler and doing this was the most wonderful way of relief he'd ever felt. Soon his tremulous hands crossed her back and moved over the fabric of her dress.

"Oh God, this, this…" he whispered.

Blood rushed up to her brain and went to places she hadn't been aware of, leaving her with a need for something. It was not only the kisses, but also his calling her by her name for the first time that drove her out of her mind. All she could do was to kiss him back, learning as she did so, holding her arms around his neck.

The captain's heart was discomposed as he felt her mouth surrender and letting him deepen the kiss. His skin tingled when his tongue duelled with hers.

"Maria" he murmured. The fact that she allowed him, left him light-headed for a few seconds.

"Captain…" she managed to say escaping for a moment from his sweet demand. Her voice sounded confused and shaky.

Georg knew that Maria had never been kissed or touched by anyone before. It was easy to tell by her all outspoken innocence.

Crazy as it was, he knew that only a few more minutes of shared caresses would take him to a point where he would no longer be sure he could control his actions. They both needed each other intensely. But it was something that couldn't and shouldn't happen because he loved and respected Maria too much. Not to mention that fifty people were waiting for him in the living room. The thought brought him back to reality.

"Maria, please forgive me." He muttered still holding her in his arms, feeling suddenly guilty of his jealous scene. How could he have accused her of provoking someone else? He must have completely lost his mind, he realized.

She put her head on his shoulders embracing him closely, needing reassurance. She chuckled nervously.

"What is it, Maria?" He asked worried.

"It's just that no five minutes ago I said I wouldn't do anything inappropriate under your roof and now I have. And with you." She wouldn't look into the captain's eyes.

"This doesn't count." He laughed and hugged her very tightly and possessively closing his eyes lost in the moment. She was shaking. He just needed more time to talk to her and explain.

"Nothing that could happen between you and I would be inappropriate. Not with the way I feel about you"

"But I don't understand, you thought that Emil and I…"

"Maria, it was stupid of me. I am very sorry; you just couldn't understand the night I've been through. That dress!" he sighed, "And I was just terribly jealous about your dancing and talking like that with somebody else... had a hard time accepting it. But it was good in a way, because it helped me to finally see…" he was interrupted by another voice that came from behind.

"Well, well, well. Georg and Fräulein Maria, here you are. And to think that everybody was worried wondering if something may have happened with you and Herr Zeller. I was out of my mind looking out for you, thinking you may be killing that poor man," said Elsa flippantly. "And in fact you were so agreeably engaged…I am so disappointed, especially of you Sister Maria. I understood you were here to take care of the needs of the children. Not of the father's…"

The couple turned around taken aback. Maria felt deep shame, after all this was the baroness… What? Boyfriend? Maria was at a loss, the only thing she realized was the uncomfortable position she was in. Had she seen everything that had happened?

"My dear Fraulein, how could you have fallen like this?" continued Elsa. "Don't you know men at all? I am so sorry for you; you _have_ everything to be such a good nun except that you're so naive. Think very well of what you're doing, there may be no way back." She ignored Georg and addressed only Maria in a tranquil and fake motherly fashion.

Georg let go of Maria and stepped forward protectively,as if to defend her physically from Elsa, which was ridiculous since the latter couldn't have been more tranquil and as elegant as usual.

Maria took advantage of his movement, mumbled something that sounded like an 'I am so sorry' and ran into the house as if the devil himself was hot on her footsteps.

Feeling her run away, the captain was about to follow her hadn't the baroness fixed him with a look that admitted no escape from the upcoming storm.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What have I done?" Was the thought that Maria repeated to herself over and over while running up the stairs.

The baroness was right, she didn't know men. Maria had sinned and had been weak in a way that betrayed her whole avowed purpose in life, and the meaning God had when she had been sent on an errand to that house.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" She repeated to herself.

**----------------**

_Chapter notes: I am going on vacation this Saturday to a God forsaken beach so I don't believe I'll have time to update again before returning. But as always, feedback could help so please leave a note if you're reading. :) __I had planned to have two chapters out this week but it's been crazy and my poor back has been killing me._

_I want to thank now **avdpJAlb**, **The Marauders3**, **lindainsweden**, and an especial thanks to **Fran** for their continuous support! I do think a lot about your comments and they do help me to shape better the upcoming chapters. _

_And to everybody, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! _


	8. Discomfort

**Chapter 8 Discomfort**

As the baroness stood in front of Georg with her hands clasped by her sides, he recognized that they were in an awkward situation, and justifications would probably do more harm than good. He had hardly ever been in a position of having to give explanations of his most intimate or private acts anyway.

"Elsa, I am sorry," was all Georg managed to articulate. "I wished we would have been spared this."

"Oh, don't worry about little old me. I knew something like this was going on. I would just have asked you two had waited until the party in my honor was over." Her sarcasm was bitter and he felt very guilty for hurting her. "But I suppose that was asking too much..."

"I am sorry," he repeated. "I have been dishonest to the both of us and utterly unfair to you"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Georg," the baroness snapped. "You and I had never been anything but friends that I am aware of!"

The obvious meaning implied in her words, no doubt, was that she was relieved that that had been the case.

"I know, but yet, I regret the fact that you saw and learnt about Maria and me this way…after all, this party…"

"Yes, indeed. This party! You threw a ball in my honor only to start kissing the governess when none was looking!"

"Elsa, it's not like that. You say it like if I was planning this!"

She laughed. "Yet you did it. If someone else was watching…"

Georg knew what she meant. Indeed, the gossip of what had happened would reach the world sooner or later and the humiliating role of disdained woman would be assigned to the baroness by her hypocrite circle of friends.

What was he thinking when he approved of this party in the first place! Celebrating it had implied too much to begin with.

"I assure you I won't allow any improper talking that may affect you or Maria."

"Please Georg, you're not powerful enough so as to be able to control what people think or say!" Elsa raised her voice for the first time. "But don't worry about me; I assure you I don't need any compassion."

"And I wouldn't dare offering that to you. Please don't underestimate me. I respect you more than that," he replied earnestly.

"I just hope you don't have to regret forever what you did today," Elsa couldn't help herself from saying.

He didn't answer for a long time.

"I think I love her."

She saw the glimmer in his eyes and Elsa had to swallow.

"You do, don't you? Then don't waste your time like that with me. Go and tell her."

Georg opened his eyes with obvious surprise at this; then smiled sadly. He thought Elsa had given him some sort of blessing.

"I care about you a lot, you know," he said.

Elsa raised her eyebrows disbelievingly. "Well you have a funny way of demonstrating it, my darling."

There was a short silence before Elsa continued, "Anyway, I think my presence here is beside the point now. I will be packing my little bags now and part for Vienna as soon as this party is over."

"Elsa, you cannot leave at this hour," he exclaimed. "If you must, then at least wait until the morning and Franz or Max will drive you," Georg opposed, half-heartedly.

"You may be right. But I am retiring now, please give my excuses to your friends, tell them I am indisposed, will you? "

"I will of course, and thank you—for everything."

The Baroness only nodded elegantly and parted from him, not looking back.

Georg touched his forehead and felt it damp after the agitation of the last minutes. His conduct towards Elsa had been completely blamable, but he was somehow relieved that she had bowed off graciously. It was something that he would always admire about her, even if he didn't deserve her forgiveness.

In fact, he really liked her as a friend and until recently he would have been glad to join their lives because of the comfort factor and the need he saw in his family for a new mother for the kids. Despite that, Elsa had been anything but a happy prospective maternal figure--just as she wasn't really the match for him.

The whole insane idea he had had of their being a couple had more to do with the fact that he was alone and he wasn't willing to risk his heart to be broken for a second time. Thanks God, Maria had tumbled down his defenses at the correct time to show him those fears were absurd. He felt like a complete man again after almost a lifetime of not realizing how lacking, dryly and cowardly his days succeeded one another.

Consequently, the advantage of what had happened that night was that he wouldn't make the mistake of deceiving both Elsa and himself about a relationship that had never had a future.

Now, the most urgent problem in his head was the thought that he needed to clarify things with Maria.

Georg walked into the house realizing with preoccupation that their discussion would have to wait till he dispatched his friends. He was in a hurry to finish the ball now. In addition to this, was the fact that he would like to save Elsa further pain or discomfort where it was possible.

The Captain hoped that Elsa was the only one who found out of their compromising situation. The last thing needed was to turn Maria into some sort of scarlet woman.

Upon entering the ballroom he searched to see any sign of peculiarity amid his friends; but he was unsure in his conclusions. The aristocrats knew better than to be too obvious, especially if they were to enjoy tearing into pieces their host. So if something was to escape in the form of gossip he would have to wait till the next morning to find out.

In his heart, Georg fervently prayed that by then, everything would be sorted out between Maria and himself, and the social disaster would be considerably less for the both of them, even if the news of their engagement would rock the basis the old fashioned society.

Because…after what had happened, the only _honorable_ thing to do was to ask Maria to be his wife, he decided.

Not that it would be something that he would do for obligation. No, on the contrary, he smiled; even if it was a very hurried decision he knew deep inside that it was right.

In his heart, a light turned on with hope and joy. She would accept, wouldn't she? Maria seemed to share the same feelings that took control of his senses.

A waiter offered him a cup of coffee and Georg accepted it thankful, he felt he would need it for whatever awaited for him during the rest of that endless night, and maybe it'd help with his incipient headache.

"Georg, I wanted to ask you how old are you?" Max had neared him from behind, startling the captain. It was a strange question at the moment.

"Forty-three. Why?"

"Well, because I would have said you weren't above seventeen by the things I've seen tonight."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," said the captain in an effort to save time.

"I have no idea what I am talking about either! I wonder if you care to explain it to me?" Max said looking into his eye. "First, I see Fräulein Maria run across the ballroom and then stumble up the stairs almost falling over her head. Unless it was the Tafelspitz that went bad to her stomach, I cannot account for that behavior."

Georg looked stubbornly into a point in the wall, sighing.

Max continued: "then no five minutes later I notice Elsa sneaking upstairs too, with her eyes filled with tears."

"It would be better if you stayed clear away from things you don't understand, Max."

"I may no comprehend, but it doesn't' follow that I don't care. Elsa is also my friend, Georg."

"And Maria isn't, is she?" exclaimed the captain, put off.

"I have a professional interest in her too, you know—business. I won't let you play with either, regardless," Max said seriously, stripping for the moment of his airs of dandy.

Both men shut up until a group of guests passed by; when they were far enough so they wouldn't overhear them, they started again.

"The role of knight in a shining armor doesn't fit you, Max."

"And the role of Casanova fits you better?"

Georg got extremely miffed at that and had to clench his fists.

"I am going to marry Maria."

"And you decided that before or after dessert?" asked Max matter-of-factly.

"You could make your ironic remarks all night; or you could support me for a change."

"Does Maria know this?"

"In fact, not yet," Georg said unconcerned.

"Aha!" Max didn't appear surprised. "And I assume Elsa is aware of your intentions, isn't she?

The other man moved his head in the affirmative. "Elsa said she wished to leave in the morning. Would you please drive her? I don't think she would like me to."

Max remained thoughtful for long moments, considering the situation with a sad expression.

"I will leave with her."

"You don't have to," said Georg instantly, not wanting to earn Max's antagonism as well.

"I want to."

"She won't want your pity," pointed out the captain.

"But she'll love to have a friend to be with her and with whom to gossip."

Georg sighed slightly and Max started to move as if to leave.

"Max!" he called him.

"Yes?"

"It's for the better—for everybody. I love her with all my soul," this was said with a rather reluctant voice. Georg hated having to give this kind of assurances to any other than Maria, but he felt it necessary if he was to keep that friendship.

Max said barely moving his lips, "You better do. Otherwise a few lives will be shaken and Maria's probably destroyed."

With that final remark he left Georg alone to his own thoughts. The latter cursed in a low voice. Things were more difficult than he had expected. Max had acted in an unlikely way; but of course that was bound to happen when you underestimate someone as Georg realized he had been doing with his old friend.

In any case, Max's doubts on the captain's plans and feelings didn't affect him, as Georg was sure of what he wanted to do and was ready to do it without any lingering hesitation in his spirit.

Finally, he looked out for Frau Schmidt, "Please tell the waiters to stop serving."

She nodded understanding that the gathering was over. The music also started playing softer and softer as a cue for everybody to get ready for their polite goodnights as they reached Georg, who was standing impatiently by the doorstep, this time thanking the tired guests and distributing instructions so as Franz could get the footmen to call in the proper order carriages and cars.

------------------------------------

_Notes: Back from the beach with new ideas and stuff. Thanks for the patience:) Please let me know what you think of this chapter. _

_Thanks for your comments: Edelwyn, The Lonely Goatherd, Becki Rust, rach8241, lindainsweden, Liesel Mccaffrey, Sarah, The Marauders3, CJmynixMG, avdpJAlb, and Fran. I am very glad you're enjoying so far. :)_

_I will update the next chapter before you can say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious (backwards). Promise we will get to the interaction I meant to write all over, at long last. :evil:_


	9. Crossroads

**Chapter 9 -- Crossroads**

Maria was packing her few belongings as fast as she could. Her brown carpetbag was half empty because she decided to leave all her new dresses there--just like she was to leave behind tonight everything she had learned to love in that house. She was waiting only for the last friends to leave; merely a few were still waiting for their carriages to arrive.

Her plan was to escape, unnoticed at least until the morning.

The decision had been made after a few minutes alone. Maria was utterly mortified by what had happened and by the way she had behaved. She touched her lips with the tip of her fingers and still felt the kiss that had seared them; it was to be her first kiss --and also her last, she decided.

How things could change so dramatically in the space of a few hours!

Only in the afternoon Maria had been in her comfortable world of joy and happiness where nothing much happened and she was one of the kids. Now, part of that innocence was gone with a guilty conscience and a fear, which were heavier than anything she could remember. Her heart was broken.

Captain Von Trapp had filled her daily and nightly thoughts ever since that fateful evening when he sang Edelwiess, she had to admit. Maria had spent many sleepless hours standing at her balcony looking out to the night and just remembering everything and anything he had said; or his expressions; or any look her happened to throw in her direction sometimes with a tender mien, others, sheepishly, always intense and focused on her. Maria had honestly thought nothing wrong of it: that only admiration for him had fuelled her emotion and confusion.

Now she was certain that she must have done something to betray that guilty fascination to him.

And she had been sent there in God's mission! It had been utterly wrong to have accepted his caresses in that way. And just to show how wrong it was, there had been Baroness Schraeder with her cruel declaration that had made her feel sick to her stomach for a few minutes.

Baroness Schraeder had seen them!

The agony of embarrassment was of the acutest kind. She was unused to feeling guilty of something of material importance, never having done before, intentionally or not, the sort of mistake that would affect the life of other people or break their hearts.

But she had now.

All she knew was that she needed imperatively to run and hide. To return to the abbey to find protection from her own heart and the painful possibilities that would await her. Possibilities that she didn't even want to entertain.

She was about to put on her boots when a knock in the door was heard; it opened almost immediately without waiting for her to answer.

Her heart almost stopped when she saw Georg standing on the doorstep frowning at the sight of her bag over the bed and her image; barefoot and wearing the unattractive gray dress and burlap jacket in which she had arrived that first day they met, and that he had found lacking.

"In the name of God, what do you think you are doing!" he exclaimed heatedly.

"I am sorry captain, but I am leaving, I was going to drop you a note at the foyer." She said unable to meet his eyes once again. "You surely realize that what just happened has made it impossible for me to rest another minute in this house."

Georg face had an expression as if someone had just punched him. She wouldn't see the beginning of his ire to show in his eyes.

Maria was very affected by the fact that he had found her out leaving surreptitiously. She feared the conversation that would ensue because she wasn't ready for it. Either if he was violently opposed or completely in agreement with her departure, she knew she wouldn't be able to face his reaction with any measure of composure. If that made her a coward, then Maria was ready to accept it.

At least she was happy to be wearing the old dress she knew he didn't like. Maria wondered if she hadn't provoked the captain, it would be horrible if she did… But if she didn't, then, why did he kiss her and drove her crazy the way he did?

He interrupted her reflections. "You're not escaping like this. We will have to talk first." He closed the door so as nobody would eavesdrop their conversation.

Maria swallowed. "Captain, what happened in the garden… it was wrong. I am a postulant, I don't know what came over me, maybe I had too much wine," she said walking towards the window and opening the curtains to stare outside. "I had never before been to a ball, not with people like your guests. Everything was just too unusual, too new. And you didn't know what you did yourself."

"Whatever makes you think I wasn't aware of what I did? Why do you think I am not the sort of man who would face what he did and take full responsibility for it?"

"That is not what I am saying," Maria replied. "This has nothing to do with taking responsibility. I would take it but that wouldn't change anything. We've damaged things and people--and lives. The only thing to do is at least to end now with my permanence here and try to remedy things. I am sure you agree."

She played nervously with the hat in her hands, he noticed. "So you're leaving for the Abbey. Are you escaping because you regret it or because you are scared of what you feel, Maria?" Georg had neared her from behind. He put a hand on her shoulder and Maria turned her head.

"Oh, I don't know!" she cried out truthfully. "I don't know!"

Georg seemed taken aback by the sudden anguish in her reply. Maria turned completely towards him. "Please captain don't force this, I am not able to think clearly right now."

"That would be fine. Then stay and clear out you head and we talk tomorrow, or the day after that, or when you feel ready. Just don't leave this house, don't leave the children…" George looked directly into her eyes. "You are just tired, it's well after midnight. It's simply absurd for you to leave at this hour." He seemed to be talking to a small child, trying to get some sense into its head, or so Maria felt.

"I will be alright. I can walk… the city is not dangerous and there is a very late bus. I could even call a cab. I have nothing that anyone could steal anyway."

"Well if you think I will let you wander in Salzburg at midnight you're completely wrong!"

"Captain, truth is no matter if it's tomorrow or today, I am leaving. It's a decision."

Georg anger was mounting at her hard-headed insistence. He had never been used to being contradicted. But contradicting him had been Maria's favorite sport in the last three months. This time he just wouldn't let her. It actually scared him to think that he would lose her forever if she was to cross the front door that night.

"Will you please do me at least the courtesy of listening to me and talking to me before doing this? You're taking decisions that will not only affect your life but also mine and the children's'!" he shouted.

Maria looked at him with eyes wide open. His words brought shock and his dominant tone ignited the fire of her independent nature. "Captain, I am only an employee in this house, let me remind you of that fact," she said coolly. "And while I love the children and respect you a lot, the decision of working here or returning to my life in the abbey is mine alone," Maria said with a metal shine in her eyes.

Georg swallowed, feeling self-conscious and crossed. "Maybe I would agree with you if you hadn't done everything in your power to get into a personal relationship with every member of this family. You've never acted like an employee, never gave the children the care a paid-hand-only would. You struggled and gained your place within the heart of the kids. Now you're afraid and go back to claim professional aloofness. Let me laugh." Georg answered, raising his voice very high.

Maria was so angry that she was shaking. She went past him and put on her white shoes that were lying, discarded, by one side of the bed. Then she grabbed her bag and crossed the room to the door, opening it with so much force that it whipped back and hit her on the shoulder. She stopped, though, when she noticed that Frau Schmidt was running up the stairs with a worried look on her face. Probably she had overheard the shouts coming from Maria's room.

Maria fixed on the threshold watching her approach.

"What is the problem, Fräulein?" said the housekeeper getting into the landing.

Georg emerged from the room and stood beside Maria with a stern look over his face, his arm on the door. Maria was mortified and felt her face go beet red with the stare on Frau Schmidt's face when she realized that Georg had been in her room. The old lady looked pale and grave.

-----------------------

_Chapter notes: I should have known that many of you would know how to say that word backwards. Indubitably, you went too far and beat me on this. LOL_

_Please review this chapter and let me know what you think. :)_


	10. Battle

_NOTES: I have taken into account your reviews to improve this chapter, so thanks. :) Now, I have a question, I am not sure if you would like to have eh… more heated scenes or not. I would really like to know your opinion because I've noticed that TSOM fanfic does not usually explore smut. _

_Ok, this chapter will be a little intense so please let me know what you think. _

**Chapter 10 -- Battle**

Maria stepped back and Georg simply closed the door again, irefully.

"What are you doing!" she exclaimed, "Frau Schmidt may think…"

"And she wouldn't be wrong, would she?"

"Of course she would," Maria replied barely giving him time to speak.

Georg smiled. "Before we continue with this discussion care to explain to me exactly what would it be that terrible thing that Frau Schmidt is thinking?" he said, a playful glimmer in his eyes.

That confused Maria. He knew perfectly well what she meant and yet he was intending to embarrass her by obliging her to say it out loud. So she kept her silence for long seconds and both looked at each other as two contenders in a sword duel.

"Well, I doubt you have gone into the rest of the employees' bedrooms after midnight and shouted at the top of your lungs within closed doors, have you?"

"No, I haven't. You're right in that assumption."

"And banging the door in the nose of an elderly person who only means good is plain rude."

"I have far more pressing problems I need to address right now; besides, worrying about the headcount of women indignant with me tonight seems futile. I don't care."

"But I do care. Frau Schmidt is a kind and very respectable person who doesn't deserve such harshness," Maria exclaimed. "I thought you had changed."

Georg emitted a groan and turned, supporting himself at a bureau for a moment. He sighed, collected himself for a few seconds, and finally smiled at her. "Why is it that I can _never_ have the upper hand in a conversation with you, Maria?" he seemed perplex.

She smiled too, against her better judgment, and looked down when she caught his eyes, that were laughing now.

"All right, I am sorry. I'll talk to her tomorrow," Georg offered.

The atmosphere relaxed a little. Maria made a funny face at him and put her bag over the bed. Next, she approached her table filling a glass of water. Her throat was very dry.

"Do you want one too, sir?"

Georg stared at her and wondered if she was letting him win and had decided to stay. Somehow he doubted it. "Yes, if it's not a problem."

"Not at all," she finished her glass, refilled it and passed it to him.

The captain drank cherishing the fact that they were sharing the same glass. It was something unusual and intimate.

He didn't know how to continue the argument. And he was far from finding an opening to introduce the very topic that had brought him to her room that night; in fact, everything considered he was sure she would rebuff him.

Georg had never been in such a position in his entire life. What he wanted, he had. It had been like that since he was a child. He belonged to a rich family, he had gotten the hand of Agathe and it had been simple, it had been meant to be; no problems or difficult decisions had been made. Just like even during his military career everybody had bent to his superior energy and command--even the enemy.

"You know what the problem is, Maria?"

She was looking at him with a worried look on her face and shook her head.

He continued, "We are too alike".

"Oh captain, we are nothing alike," she replied, not sure it was a safe path of conversation.

"Maybe not on the surface, you are a happy sweet woman, twenty years younger than me and yet…under that seemingly feeble exterior, a strength of iron is hidden."

"I am sure some people would call it other name," Maria joked.

"You are terribly stubborn and nobody can really contradict you; you end up having your way. Funny thing, _that_ could have described me until a couple of months ago. But you are stronger than me, and before you deny it--as I see you about to do--let me finish."

Maria stood midair with her mouth half open.

"You come over and put the house upside down, or better said, you put it upside up again. Nobody can resist you. You're only a youngster, yet you are also like a force of nature, coming and wining over the kids in a few hours with your sweetness and charm."

He saw her cheeks go pink with the compliment.

"They only needed love and comprehension."

"True! But at least, changing me was a little more difficult, don't you think? That is my consolation," he was smiling bitterly, making fun of himself.

"You helped me as much as I may have helped you. Living with your family was very important to me. You see, my childhood was not the happiest of experiences," Maria replied.

She didn't say more although she read avid interest in Georg's expression; the less personal the conversation continued it would be for the best.

"I didn't know that. I am very sorry."

"Well, I guess we know very little about each other, when everything is said and done."

"There is nothing I would like more than to remedying that fact, you know," Georg offered gently.

Maria's heart filled with longing for a moment, but immediately she strengthened herself with her earlier resolution. "That is not an option, captain. It's better not to confuse things anymore," she said softly.

"You are confused, aren't you? Then let us talk and ease that confusion."

"I don't want to," she said lowering her eyes.

Georg slammed his palm at the bureau. Talking to her was like talking to brick wall right now. He really was trying to reach her and show her his love and care, but Maria was decided not to allow him.

She jumped, surprised at his frustration. "Well, yes, I am confused. Who wouldn't be?" The young woman walked the farthest away from him as the confines of the little room would allow.

Things were worst than she had expected, so the only thing she had found as protection was to close herself to him. But what she hadn't expected was for Georg to fight back and not let her.

"You were giving this party for Baroness Schraeder and then we ended up…" she cut herself. "Do you have any idea of how embarrassing what she said was for me?"

"Elsa didn't mean at all those words. She was only upset at the moment."

Maria didn't know what she had expected, but probably it hadn't been for him to defend the baroness.

"Then I must leave immediately, if you are to make amends with her," she said so low that he could barely hear her last statement.

"Never worry about that, Maria. Elsa and I had a very civil conversation and made a mutual decision of ending up our friendship. To try a closer relation than that was an ill-fated idea from the start. It would never have worked out anyway." Georg explained, hopeful.

"You did that?" Maria stopped short, trying to understand what the situation now was.

He nodded.

"Captain, I am sorry if this happened merely because of me."

Georg was paralyzed at her declaration. "You are?"

Maria nodded. "See, when I first arrived in this house I did hear about your intention of marrying the baroness and then I understood that my mission here was to prepare the children for a new mother."

By the expression of his face, she could see that her words had hurt him, but she felt she needed to say what was nagging her.

"Now I just can't reconcile myself with the fact that in the end, it was for my fault that they won't have one!" Maria turned her back to him and hunched over her bag.

Georg was shaken. Did this mean that Maria didn't return his feelings? She had worked towards helping his family to adopt Elsa as a mother. Taking into account what had happened that night and his feelings the idea was bizarre and painful, to say the least.

"Maybe you misunderstood your mission... You see, Elsa was never the motherly type and I doubt that her addition to the family would have changed that fact."

That was true, Maria thought. The baroness wasn't close or showed any affection to the children, for what she saw. But everything was so confusing!

His eyes bored into hers. "Don't you understand? Although I hate to say this, you need to know it: if I ever entertained such a thought it was because I was scared of having a real feeling for someone…just like I avoided getting involved with my children." His eyes were so blue that Maria got lost in them.

Maria bit her lower lip and let an uncertain expression show in her eyes. He felt he was gaining a little more terrain.

"Even if that is true, captain, a good does not correct a bad. The thing I did was wrong. I pledged my life to the Lord's service," she said wanting to leave her bedroom that she felt was reducing in space at each passing second.

The attraction that emanated from his gaze was beginning to invade her again, although she was decided not to give in to it for a second time.

"The thing _you_ did? I thought it was the _two_ of us who were involved, not only you. And why is it that you have to always refer to it only with allusions? Why not call it with its proper name? What we did was to kiss madly, passionately; to hold each other; to give in to the need that has been burning in me for I don't know how long…" Georg declared, relishing in the fact that he was shocking her.

"Just stop!" she closed her eyes and shouted.

"So what will you do now Maria? Run to the abbey and do as if it never happened? Will you try and hide there from your feelings and from life?"

"Yes. No! It wouldn't be hiding! But yes I am returning. Right now." She held tight her bag once again and frisked past him towards the door.

"You are returning if the mother Abbess allows you to," his voice stopped her on her tracks. "Which I don't think she will, after she learns about tonight. I doubt she would approve of postulants who only return to hide away from the person they are secretly attracted to." He bit his lips to hide his playful smile.

"Oh no, how she would know anyway!" Maria answered worried by his declarations.

"So you wouldn't tell her yourself, Maria? I am shocked."

She felt he was playing with her, and didn't reply.

"Well then she would know because I would tell her, of course," he added matter-of-factly.

That froze Maria. "You really wouldn't do that, would you? "

"Of course I would. I am a selfish bastard."

"But why would you! Don't you realize it would affect your own reputation as well as mine?"

"We haven't done anything that wasn't natural between a man and a woman. Please don't expect me to repent and feel guilty. Maybe you'd like to think that you're over the weaknesses of the flesh, or the human race, but I am more grounded in reality. Perhaps you'd like to become a saint, Maria?"

"No, of course not! I have never pretended to be a saint or an angel. On the contrary!"

"So why you want to neglect the feelings a normal woman has? I _know_ what you felt, I had you trembling in my arms and it wasn't of fear!"

"That is not true!" she shouted, just wanting mindlessly to negate everything.

"It is not true? Do you mean to tell me that I _made_ you put your arms around me, your fingers through my hair and press your body against mine? That your heart beat so fast and so hard I could hear it, and it was just out of fear?"

Maria merely moaned softly, incapable of reply.

Georg took her bag away from her hands, let if fall to the floor and pressed both his arms to the door, framing her face and imprisoning her. He looked into her eyes with a melancholic stare and then touched her forehead with his, getting silent for long seconds, while enjoying that simple contact with eyes closed.

"Are you helpless now?" Georg questioned. "Am I forcing you, Maria?"

"I don't want to…" she replied, not being able to finish the sentence.

"Did you enjoy our dance together?" Georg asked.

Maria had her eyes closed too, a thousand feelings coursing through her. Georg leaned slightly closer and ran his lips very lightly over her left cheek, feeling her tremble like moved by a soft wind.

His warm breath was intoxicating. Maria opened her eyes and let out air in irregular gasps that talked louder than any words. Georg moved his mouth traveling to the corner of hers lovingly.

She was tortured. It was physically impossible for her not to open her mouth a little bit and move it towards his to invite his full contact. Georg accepted the invitation immediately and they ravaged each other in the middle of moans of relief.

He guided her arms around his neck and then embraced her waist, gathering her to him and pressing her to the door not letting go even to breathe.

When he finally broke for a second to let her get air, he repeated her name over and over, softly and full of love.

Maria hadn't felt like that before, it was so intense that she wanted to cry. It was wonderful to allow her hands to touch his back and travel stroking his strong shoulders, feeling the amazing contexture of his muscles, so different from anything she'd ever touched before.

She felt everything evaporate in her, her will and principles, her thoughts, and everything become a simple need.

It not only filled her body with longing but also her soul and mind. She _knew_ now, and finally, she just couldn't repress the tears from running down her cheeks from realization.

Georg continued kissing her, too gone, until she stopped responding. Long sobs shook her whole body and he hugged her trying to hush her anguish.

Georg heard her mutter: "I can't, I can't…"

Those words broke his heart, and he pressed his lips tightly to face the blow.

"…I can't be a nun!" Maria ended up.

He let out all the air of his lungs at her declaration and its unmistakable meaning.

She fled from Georg's arms. He was too surprised to insist in consoling her.

Maria dumped over the bed and gave free way to her anguish.

It was true. She didn't have the temperament or the inclination for religious life. If she had repressed her natural feelings as a woman it had been more because she had been scared and never had found or thought herself capable of inspiring the sort of elevated love that she knew could exist between a man and a woman.

Captain Von Trapp had fought and tumbled down the barricades of her subconscious and made her face a fact that sooner or later she would have understood about herself.

Georg, on his side, felt himself slide down the door until he touched the floor.

He would let her calm down.

He wouldn't touch her; but it was killing him to see her suffer like that because of him. He felt his intentions waver.

Maria cried until she fell asleep.


	11. Interlude

_Notes: Thanks a bunch for the reviews! I am honored you like so far. I'm analyzing comments and we will see within a couple of chapters. I think it's fair to mention that the story **may** move from the T to the M rating and you'd have to look for it under that category in case it disappears from the regular page if you still want to read._

_Next chapter will probably take longer because of the World Cup hassle, sorry. _

_My especial thanks to Edelwyn and Fran for their help in shaping the next chapters.. _

_Meanwhile, I'd like to ask if you think a romantic/passionate song could fit into the story at this point :) Thank you again and hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't forget commenting, please!_

**Chapter 11 -- Interlude**

Maria's eyes fluttered open as she woke up a couple of hours later, finding herself lying over the bed in a complete darkness.

A sigh got out of her ribcage without her noticing, as it used to when she was a kid and she had cried herself to sleep. Her eyeballs felt like sandpaper. Each of her extremities was heavy and tingled because of having fallen asleep in an uncomfortable position.

She dragged herself out of bed and stumbled into the bathroom, closing the door and turning on the light. Immediately, she splashed her tear-stricken face with warm water, rubbing it a little to eliminate the grim. Her hair was tousled; she combed it, and then unbuttoned her jacket and dress, getting out of them and into the nightgown that hanged from a hook, with economy of movements. She was the most exhausted she remembered ever feeling.

That'd do for now, she thought, as she turned off the light and exited the bathroom, still disoriented and intending to get under the covers and lose herself into oblivion again.

Maria moved towards the bed and her stare wandered in the direction of the doorstep where she noticed, with a whimper, that Georg was sitting over the floor, with his back to the door and his knees flexed.

She stood for a few seconds trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the room.

He was awake and gazing at her. His formal jacket and tie lay beside him, and his shirt had a few of the top buttons open.

"What…what are you doing still here, captain?" she asked confused.

"I wanted to make sure you were Ok. I was worried," he said with a tired tone.

Maria frowned, bothered. "I think you should go to your bed now. We both need to sleep," she said.

"You are sorely deceived if you think I can sleep either in my bed or anywhere else after all that's happened tonight. But you can go back to your own sleep. I will be happy checking on you."

"Oh, God!" Maria finally felt wide awake at hearing his words. How could he possibly think she could go to sleep again by her own accord knowing he was there observing her for hours to end?

"You really don't need to. I cannot let you spend the night over there like that."

"I don't want to disturb you. It's just that we still have things to discuss. I don't want to risk your leaving first thing in the morning without having a chance to explain myself. So I'll wait for you, take your rest, Maria."

She looked at him for long moments and then she took off her shoes and walked towards him.

"Georg," she said his name for the first time and extended her hands towards his.

Georg looked up surprised and moved by her simple and powerful gesture of saying his name for the first time. He took her hands unsure.

"Please stand up. Come sit with me over the bed. We will talk if you wish. I will hear everything you got to say."

"Now? I don't think you're in a condition to do it."

"I cannot sleep now, and you'll catch a cold if I let you sit over there."

He nodded and rose up with effort from the uncomfortable position he had been in. Upon getting up he smelled her hair. Her fragrance was more her at that hour. There was nothing in the darkness to distract his senses from that unique perfume.

They sat, him at the end of the bed and she at one side, there was a safe distance between them, she thought. Her mind evoked the memory of their last kiss, it was impossible not to be conscious again of his strong warm body and blue eyes and of the fact they were alone in her bedroom at dawn in the middle of the silence and soft embracing darkness.

Neither knew what to say at first. Maria avoided looking at him and rather let her eyes go to the window. The full moon of earlier seemed to be covered now with clouds. The night had become increasingly cool as dawn approached.

"Did you mean what you said earlier, Maria?" he whispered.

"What?"

"That you couldn't be a nun now."

She sighed and blinked. "Yes, I did."

"And do you still plan to leave this house?"

She kept her silence, shy of giving any response.

"Maria, don't do it."

She wasn't ready to give him an answer, at least not without redefining her situation in the house at the moment. She changed subject as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I fear that someone could learn that you spent the night in my bedroom." Maria muttered in the stillness. "You know how people are fond of gossip and it wouldn't be good if the children overhear it."

Georg couldn't deny it. "It's no use to repent about the past. I will leave before daylight," he retorted.

Maria nodded.

"Do you like this room?" he asked.

"Oh yes, I love it and have become very used to it. I really enjoy the white painted walls. And the bedclothes are so warm and comfortable. I had never had such a beautiful room."

"It must be wildly different from the Abbey."

She laughed silently. "Yes, of course, postulants' cells are even smaller than the actual nuns'—and those are no bigger than half this room. And since we make a vow of poverty and humility, we don't have anything fanciful or that allows for luxurious comfort or even for much warmth. No looking-glasses or armoires, and a shared bathroom. The window in my cell was infinitely small, that was what I liked the less of it."

In his mind Georg wondered what she would think of his huge suite. It was enormous and ten times more comfortable than Maria's present room. That idea couldn't materialize in any comment though.

"You love outdoors, don't you?"

"Yes, remember when I told you that I gave so much more of a problem in the Abbey? Truth is that most of it related to my escaping to the mountains when the days were shiny and beckoned me out."

"Yet the order at the Nonnberg abbey has a vow of seclusion…"

"Yes, it does." Maria's face was down. He knew she was thinking the same he was, that she was never cast to being an inmate there. To become one would have been to stifle her energy and spirit in a permanent way, which would have been tantamount to killing her little by little.

"You know that my family has been a very religious one by generations?" mentioned Georg.

"Yes, I do. The kids' upbringing is not lacking in religious education, morals or faith. You've brought them up in a great manner."

Georg smiled. "Thank you."

He continued with his line of though, "When I see them I cannot help but to feel proud and blessed. I think that my mission in this world has been fulfilled to an extent. But they need so many things that I know I won't be free from that mission for the rest of my lifetime."

She nodded. "Being a parent is a task that doesn't end when the kids grow up," she said.

Georg hesitated a moment before saying what was now in his head, a little concerned for her reaction, "You are so good with children, haven't you ever wondered if becoming a mother wasn't a more natural inclination for your character?"

Maria sighed instead of getting mad. "You are the second person tonight who questions my choice of vocation."

"Am I?" the captain asked rather astounded. "Tell me."

"No, no. It was nothing."

"You've started telling. Who was that person and what was it that they told you?"

"Countess Weiss, she gave me a good get straight tonight. She asked me a number of very personal questions, not to mention she gave me some tips that made me blush."

"Such as?"

"She wanted to know if I had ever been kissed."

Georg laughed.

"And what was your answer, Maria?" he said in a softer voice.

"I didn't reply but she seemed to read right through me." She felt him put his hand over hers. "You see, I must be very transparent."

"Maybe you are. But it doesn't follow it is a bad thing."

"In fact, she made a few insinuations regarding you," she observed him to catch his reaction.

"Did she? Tell me more."

"It wasn't that direct. More like hints. About gentlemen looking at me tonight and…"

"And?" he pressed her.

"She thought I'd be kissed before the night was over," Maria let out in an almost unintelligible voice.

"The good countess is an eagle when it comes to these things. I understand now some of her looks. I must be more readable than I thought myself," he said surprised.

Maria felt a wave go through her at his words. She had felt his stares and the sparks between them and all the time he had felt the same. Even other people had noticed.

"I suppose that if she read into your eyes now, her conclusions would be quite different, wouldn't they?" he asked

Maria gasped at his comment. "Oh, she would probably be very happy, she thought I needed to learn about kissing techniques before taking my vows, she thought I was making a mistake," Maria looked straight into Georg's eyes.

The captain thought of sending next day a bouquet of roses to the countess.

"Will you curse me Maria?" Georg asked rather unexpectedly.

"For what?"

"For being the instrument of your realization that you cannot be a nun," he elaborated.

"No. I can only blame myself for the mess that my life has become; that always has been, in fact."

"Always?"

Maria nodded; thinking that now she would talk a little more about her life; she was much more relaxed now than two hours ago. It wouldn't hurt to talk more now that the gates were opening in a way she wouldn't have believed it possible only one day before.

"You see, I have never had a real home. I know this may sound ungrateful to God, but I have never been able to help thinking that. My mother died when I was a small child and then my father packed me up and sent me to live with an uncle." She sighed looking up to the ceiling. "At my uncle's I was a burden. I never was able to reach the expectations they had on me, whatever low they were."

He shook his head with an expression over his face that denied in silence.

"I never was a quiet, obedient child. And I got a duly and daily punishment for it," she said, merely enouncing a fact, but without any trace of lingering self-pity.

Georg wondered how a child under those circumstances could have managed to become a healthy and mature adult. He now admired Maria more than ever. And loved her even more. He scooted up into the bed and hugged her as if wanting to protect her from that past.

Maria let him do it, loving the tenderness of his warmth.

"Was that the reason why you entered the Abbey?"

"I don't know. I am not sure of anything now. But I guess that somehow the abbey did offer me for two years the hope of a permanent home and a place where I could be accepted for what I am. I was very happy there. I learnt a lot and I thought I was doing God's will."

"And have you been happy in this house too?" he asked, holding his breath.

"Yes. I have been happy here too. In a different way," Maria declared, "It was surprising at first, when the reverend mother asked me to come here and be a governess I did all I could to avoid her sending me away.

"Yet she is a very wise woman. She knew better."

"I know that now. But back then, I thought I had failed and was rejected again. It did hurt, since she did it because she entertained doubts of my vocation."

"You shouldn't think that. The fact you weren't fit for a monastic life doesn't mean that your life doesn't have a purpose, you only have to find it now."

"I know, and it's so scary, you don't know how much," she tightened in his embrace.

"Yes I do, it scares me too," the captain said exhaling into her hair.

"Why would it scare _you_?" Maria whispered, laughing softly.

"Because, Maria, I want you to be my wife."


	12. Contradiction

_Notes: I am sorry this update took so long. What can I do to make up to you? _

_This Sunday my country, Ecuador, lost in the World Cup of knockout round, so I am back to business. :( Well, I am a terrible fan of football._

_I worked on this one a little fast, but hope you enjoy it. Again my thanks to Fran and Edelwyn. Next will be the last chapter, it's been a very long night indeed! Please leave your comments. :)_

**Chapter 12. Contradiction**

Only silence welcomed Georg's declaration. He drew her body closer, listening to his own heartbeat, and suffering the agony of anticipation.

Maria seemed to have held her breath for minutes. She scowled, opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, but still was unable to articulate her scattered thoughts into a reasonable response.

"You don't have to say anything now, just think about it, Maria," he said, trying to ease the tension. "I know everything has been very fast. I just wanted you to rest assured about my intentions with you...I know you must have been wondering. I wouldn't expect you stay in this house as anything but my wife, after what has happened."

Maria shook her head. He seemed to have been expecting her reaction. But yet she couldn't believe her ears. The captain Von Trapp had proposed! To her! Impossible!

"I don't want to pressure you. But I do mean this." he added.

"Oh, my God!" she exclaimed at last. A thousand doubts assaulted her mind. The whole situation was…she hadn't had time enough to process most of it. If the first part of the night had been mind-blowing, now it was even worse, everything rolled out of control.

Fear illuminated her eyes. It constrained her and made her forget the easiness and budding friendship that resulted from the last hour of entertaining conversation with Georg.

"Captain, you must be joking. It's like we…kissed for the first time after dinner. How could you be sure you want me to be your wife in a matter of a few hours?" she asked puzzled.

"I've never been surer of anything before, Maria," he replied. "It feels right. Besides if I am not completely honest now, you could leave us. Nothing would have worked better to make me feel sure of my decision." His voice was soft and calming. His hand caressed her hair.

Maria wanted to put some distance between the two of them so she escaped from his embrace, and walked to stand near the window.

"I am sorry; I feel somehow I may have pushed you and me into an inconvenient situation."

"What do you mean, Maria?"

"I think you're asking me because of the kiss—kisses. Because of a mistaken sense of honor? I assure you it's no necessary to go that far!"

"What? I can't believe someone like you, Maria, could have a problem believing a man could want you because of _you_."

"Or maybe you're doing this because of the children?" she asked as if she hadn't heard his words.

"I won't deny that I can envision the children the happiest after their mother's death, if you become a member of this family. But no, you're mistaken; the prime reason is neither honor nor the children."

She was looking at him with a fascinated expression, hanging on his every word. He could see in her eyes she wanted to ask what that reason was, but was afraid to.

"You haven't _really_ thought out the implications, have you?" she asked instead.

"To hell with implications."

She shivered underneath her cotton nightgown. "You said it yourself earlier, you cannot take a decision that affects so many people: you, me, the children; without a proper thinking."

Georg was bothered she remembered what he had said before and used it against him now. But he knew she was right somehow.

"I suppose first I should dissolve all your doubts. So please do share with me what it is that you reckon could go wrong?" Georg asked.

"Oh, many things!"

"Yes, so give me an example."

"We are very different people. Our circumstances couldn't be more different. For example, when I arrived to this house all I had was an old dress…"

"Well, it isn't as ugly as I thought it first," he said smiling.

"Yes, it is. But it's funny, now that I was leaving it was also all I had with me..., and it has been like this all of my life. I am nothing more than a poor peasant girl, and that is alright, I accept myself for what I am." Her very pretty face had an earnest expression. "Now look around yourself. This rich house, your fortune, your title, and high society friends…nothing of that has anything to do with me."

"So that's what really bothers you?"

"People like you don't marry people like me, captain" she said, frankly.

"Those are only worthless appearances. Things that may disappear like a whiff of smoke at any moment. Especially with the Anchluss coming." he said getting sadder by his own comment.

"Maybe. But then again, maybe not. Not for you. You are a hero of war, the entire nation knows you. You have a choice of brides among baronesses and princesses. What am I to that? I am only your governess; all I have is what you've given me. I have no right to claim a place in this family."

"On the contrary, you have every right to claim it and you know it. You _should_ know it!"

She interrupted him softly, "Georg! Even your butler slighted me earlier when you allowed putting a chair for me. Did you happen to see his reluctance? Can you imagine what other people's reactions to the news of your marrying me would be? Because I don't think either of us would enjoy them…"

Georg loved the way his name sounded in her lips, even if she was being stubborn and unreasonable at the same time. "Are you telling me that you actually wouldn't marry me because Franz would be displeased? That's quite ridiculous. You simply cannot be serious," he looked at her and saw that she was.

"Maria, there is nothing wrong with who you are. You're the sweetest woman I could have dreamed of, in despite of that stubborn and independent strike and your love of contradicting me," he said.

She inhaled raggedly.

"However, I feel insulted you may think that economic or class convenience could have any claim on me on such an instance. I thought you had a better opinion of my character," he said, "but then again, maybe you're right and we don't know each other well enough…." The edge on his voice let her know that he was genuinely hurt.

She shook her head. "I didn't mean that as an insult, on the contrary. I am merely being realist. You cannot deny this is what would happen."

"No, that's where you're mistaken! You are better than any of the socialites down in that party! I wished I could have the eloquence to tell you how good, how perfect you are. You see, it's me, who has no a right to claim you."

"Me, perfect! Sister Berthe would really like to have a word with you, captain," Maria interposed. "However, reality still stands that I could never fit with that life."

She started pacing around the bedroom nervously. He followed her with his eyes while she talked. She was like a fair spirit in the dim moonlight that hardly illuminated the room. Her white nightgown gave her a fresh and innocent look, but still the outline of the slim body was that of woman underneath, and the soft curves made him sigh deeply.

"I understand what you feel completely, Maria. Don't think I don't. Do you believe I am fully at ease with that world? No. That has never really been my element. I belong here, in this house, with the mountains and the nature and a simpler life."

"Then how could you have possibly spent the best part of the last years in Vienna?" she asked, curious.

"Good questions, isn't it?" Georg smiled and a reflection of light glimmered in his eye. "I was trying to forget that I had not a reason to be here. Now, you think I would drag you around Vienna to spend your time in idle dissipation? Never. " He stood up from the bed too and leaned against a wall.

"I…I don't know what I think!" she said clearly overwhelmed with the idea.

He continued, sharing his mental image with her. "I want you here in this house with me, sharing happiness and love, seeing and helping the children to grow up…having more if Gods sees it fit." He let out that last part a little hesitantly.

Maria's voice was coarse as if her throat had gone dry, "I've never considered having children of my own!" She moved her hands forwards as if to emphasize her words.

"Why not? You love children and I see so much adoration for you in their eyes that one would think they are your little slaves, especially Friedrich," Georg said with a hint of irony.

"Captain!" Maria interjected.

"Well it's true; but I understand him. It's not like I didn't fall under the spell as well."

She stopped her pacing and stood right in front of him. He grabbed her hand tenderly.

"I am now probably thinking more of my happiness than of yours. But I do promise I'd do everything and try to make you happy."

Maria felt his hand caress her and start to go up her wrist, heard his irregular and soft breathing and she started to tremble inside. He finally kissed her palm.

The very idea of having children with Georg was disconcerting; it brought into perspective the reality of what they were talking about.

While being a wife remained as some immaterial and rather serious thing, having a child with the amazing man that she admired and felt such an intense attraction to, stirred her deeply in a way she hadn't felt before. He was offering the ultimate level of intimacy, of trust. Maria felt compelled towards him.

This time it was she who raised her face towards him and put her hand to his cheek, caressing it. He felt her body coming closer to his until they touched. She initiated a new kiss, fumbling and not realizing what she was doing. The tip of her tongue touched his upper lip.

Her unexpected action incited a masculine reaction that was strong and took Georg by surprise.

"Sweetheart..." he said lovingly. He put a hand in her back and pulled her towards him. There was uncertain need in the inexperience of her caress but the warmth, the softness of her body threatened with making his lose his mind.

"Georg!"

"I want a child, a child with you, Maria" he said between kisses.

"Please don't say anything, just…"

"Why not? It's true."

"You don't know what you're saying!" she said desperately.

He silenced her gently with the simple act of covering her mouth. His hands stroked softly her arms and back. He wanted her not to think, to stop fighting him with her mind, while it was obvious that everything else in her wanted what he did.

It was so frustrating that it made him forget how he had decided during the long hours he had sat at her doorstep, not to touch her again, to discuss things in a rational manner, like adults,. But he was so weak when it came to her that he couldn't reject her.

Maria fears told her to put an end to it now, even though all she desperately thought was 'kiss me, touch me; please don't let me go!' She clenched her mouth to keep the words in, while her fears and guilt took the better part of herself. Uncertainty.

Maria broke forcefully the kiss after a few seconds and turned her back.

"No, please don't do that anymore," she cried, "don't touch me."

Georg felt a soft wave of anger start at his chest. It had been she who had started the caress.

"I don't want you to think…." She couldn't finish it but tried again, "This doesn't mean that…"

"This doesn't mean that you care about accepting my proposal and becoming a member of this family, right?" he said with a ragged tone. "I see."

She shook her head.

"It's alright Maria." He looked away. "Now that you've decided to leave the abbey you probably want to live a little your life, eventually find someone closer to your age and without previous ties. Am I right?"

Maria swallowed; shocked that Georg could come up with something like that.

"That's mistaken on so many levels!" she said.

"Maybe you enjoyed more than I realized young Emil's advances earlier tonight?"

"No, of course not," she replied mechanically.

"Aha. Thanks for stopping me, I guess I could have gone on for hours begging you," he added with self-contempt. "It seems I've made a complete fool of myself, haven't I? I guess men of my age end up doing that sooner or later," A soft laugh accompanied his words, he sat at the bed again and hunched over his arms, that rested between his legs.

Maria could see in the faint light that his body was shaking just slightly. He was breathing in and out struggling for control. He seemed about to be sick.

It was new to see him wrestle with defeat. And it was wrong; everything in her heart and soul told her it was wrong. She felt her throat tighten with pain. Nobody talked for many minutes.

"No!" Maria broke down at last. She kneeled in front of the bed and looked up to him. "I am sorry. I didn't mean that. You got to believe it."

"You don't have to apologize. You have every right to choose your life Maria. Even if it is far away from me." He directed his beautiful and deep eyes at her. "That won't stop me. I won't stop loving you for that." His hand put away an inexistent strand of hair from her face.

"Loving me?"

"Yes, I love you. Couldn't you just tell?" he smiled sadly.

Her eyes overflowed with tears, at the declaration.

She slipped her hands between his, wanting to be the one to start a caress again, and not having the courage.

He squeezed her fingers for a second and then let them fall.

Georg had somehow steeled himself. Maria felt him slipping away and suddenly was hit by realization that she couldn't lose him now. She couldn't, because she loved him. She loved him with all her heart!

"I am sorry" she repeated. "I am just a coward!" Her eyes were cast down. "Life has taught me that I cannot get what others have. It has never meant for me. Don't you understand? I promised to myself to never try because all it could bring would be pain," Maria hesitated before continuing.

"How could you think I would want to find someone else? It's you who has accepted me into his family and gave me his approval."

"You earned it," the captain exclaimed. "And what would it have to do with anything? I don't need your gratitude, Maria."

"And I am not giving it."

"I think you've made clear that you don't feel the same."

"I haven't said anything like that."

"Then, what do you feel for me?" He said softly, hypnotizing her, drowning her again on the same wave that had kept her prisoner moments ago.

She went deeply red.

"I don't think I can…I don't have the experience to be able to explain it."

He grabbed her face with his hands. "Try to. You can trust me. Please trust me." The hypnotic quality of his words got her to another world where she was someone else, somebody who didn't feel uncomfortable talking about her intimate sensations.

"My heart suddenly stops and I cannot breath. When you look at me like this. I feel warm like a burning, but I don't know where I am burning."

"Maria."

"I want to inhale your smell, feel your warmth. I know there is something, a whole lot I don't know…and that I want to know about you. I want to know but it scares me because it's so strong. It's always been."

"Always?"


	13. Passion

_Notes: Taking chances here. Argh! I've completely written this chapter three times in an effort to keep it a little into character (thanks Fran for the great insight!)._

_Thanks so much for the support. I don't know how to thank you all for taking the time and patience to follow this to its conclusion, and also for the incredibly kind reviews. Please let me know your thoughts on the last chapter, they do help to improve. I may upload a last page with some random comments tomorrow. :)_

**13 -- Passion**

"Always?" Georg's expression was one of utmost wonder. He had wanted to know for how long she had felt the same he did. Was she really saying that it was…?

"I've felt like this since the first day we met. Ever since you used that silly whistle…." She smiled. "I felt challenged, oddly complemented. I couldn't take my mind off those moments. It was almost preposterous, yet my heart beat faster when I thought of them, the look I saw in your eyes sometimes kept me awake for hours at night."

He saw her eyes directed to the small patch of skin that showed from his open shirt. Tenderness invaded him to a painful level.

"Maria, please, don't torture me this way. If you had the slightest idea of what you're doing to me…"

He stood up and walked away from her.

"I don't. Tell me. I know nothing," she said with shame.

"If I had an ounce of common sense I'd leave your room at this moment."

"Please don't. I feel…naked. At least tell me that what I said is not wrong or unnatural! I've never…"

He walked next to her and extended his hand to lead her to sit over the bed, with him. "No! It's beautiful and correct. I told you earlier, nothing between you and I could be wrong or shameful. God made these feelings to exist between man and woman. They're right. More than right."

"Do you feel like that too?"

He nodded and smiled. "I adore you." He started to sing softly in her ear:

_I want to learn by heart_

_With my mouth your body_

_Girl of April_

Maria's eyes were huge and smiling; she caressed his cheek with hers, enjoying the power of the moment, wondering if it'd live in her mind forever as her most precious memory.

_And traverse your entrails_

_In search of the child_

_That isn't to be_

But it was sad, it was a sad song, she thought. She pressed her eyes tight and shook her head, denying.

_I want to part with my singing_

_Your body of girl_

_And sink to live_

"Georg! Please!" she murmured wanting him to stop, because his words were disturbing her exceedingly. But she had asked. She had wanted to open the Pandora box.

He kissed her softly, barely moving his lips before continuing.

_How to explain that I want you_

_That I smile and die_

_When I see you pass_

_How to explain that I love you_

_If you weren't mine_

_And will never be_

"Please," she interposed with tears in her eyes.

"I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry." He put up a hand to her cheek to dry a solitary drop.

"I've been so stupid," she said.

"No, you are just innocent. I wouldn't change a hair in your head." They joined now their faces, kissing, both feeling a silky string that joined both their hearts and that pulled them together with no escape.

Maria felt weak, her joints failed and as the kiss got them into a fog of confused senses, her head touched the bed and he followed her without breaking the caress, pressing her to the mattress.

Maria's breath was a raspy sound. She wanted… she didn't know what she wanted, but she knew she needed him closer, the closest that the barriers of clothes and flesh could allow.

"I need you. In my arms, in my bed, in my heart. I can hardly say anymore," Georg said, breaking the contact. "But you don't know. How could you possibly know? I just wished I could tell you and show you, so you would understand and know. What it'd be like."

"I want to know, Georg. Show me what it'd be like." Her eyes pleaded earnestly.

"We can't."

"You said it wasn't wrong."

"I don't think it is, but you'd grow to regret it. You haven't accepted to marry me, Maria." He tried to sit back again, but she grabbed his shirt.

"Georg, I love you. If you know me at all you should know that!" she said, not being able to contain herself anymore.

Simply losing all common sense at her words, he embraced her. "Oh, my love!" He could believe that after all her resistance…but it must be true, he read it in her transparent gaze.

There was no containing or caution, at least not for Maria. Having his weight so close, partly over her own, was so exciting that she was shaking. She felt him powerful and aroused. It was all new, but her instinct knew what her senses wanted, that rapture that was starting to enfold her.

Their hands moved, hers roved over his back sensuously, his encircled her tiny waist. His face lay on her silky hair.

"You are perfect, so perfect," he said. His body moved of his own accord and covered hers completely.

"You are too."

Their kisses became deeper, both their breathings ragged. Her legs moved in senseless desperation. Georg felt Maria so intensely that he knew that only a little more petting would probably take her over the edge. There was nothing he wanted more than to drift in the current. It had been too long and the ardor coursed in his veins.

His mouth moved down her neck, he adored it passionately and she squirmed at the intoxicating sensations she hadn't dreamed of. She really liked that, her feelings pooled in her with bittersweet intensity. She wanted to cry out.

"Are you Ok?" he asked out of breath.

She moaned as a response, and grabbed his hair pulling his mouth to hers. His hand started to go up until his fingertips outlined the roundness of the womanly mound of her chest. She cried out this time.

"Shhhh…" he tried to lull her.

She bit her lips when the burning damp feeling of his gentle mouth barely moving, replaced his hand, sending a bolting lighting down her spine.

The pleasure went in crescendo, but Maria wanted to give him as much as she received. Her hands explored his chest. The buttons of his shirt opened victims of her inquisitive curiosity. Then her hands lied flat, savoring the feeling of warm skin.

"I never thought…" she started and didn't know how to end.

He kissed her again to stop the sound of their moaning. The caress prolonged for long minutes. Maria thought she had reached a place so sweet she wouldn't ever leave it. How would it be possible that someone survived without this? she wondered.

She wanted to get out of her nightgown, all thought of shame gone now by more compelling and pressing desires. Her hand went down and raised a hem up. Georg's reached it and stopped her.

"What…why?"

"Maria. I don't know if I will be able to stop if we take off our clothes. I love you, darling; however, I don't think it's the moment." She would never know how much those words cost him.

"But I need…" she mumbled confused. "I thought you said…"

He kissed her forehead. "There are other things… other ways." He smiled looking into her eyes. "I promise when the time arrives, it'll be the most extraordinary moment of both our lives."

Her clear blue eyes shone with sorrow and frustration. She turned her head to the side, and he felt his heart break, seeing that he had hurt her.

"Maria."

She turned her eyes to him. They were filled with so many emotions that he felt she could break like a light that was that deflected by a crystal.

"You don't understand," she said at last. "I need you!"

He trembled. God, he needed her too! He just couldn't take her virginity at that moment. It meant too much and he knew just how easily she could get pregnant. The last minutes had been physically and emotionally a test to him.

He hugged her tightly trying to quiet them both but her hips moved of her own accord enticing his virility. He jumped and she heard a groan escape him.

The stranger that her body was, made her feel like a bird whose wings got caught in a net. Moving and fighting it only ensnared her further. She felt Georg's hand moving down and touch her bare thigh.

Maria shook in the beginning of something stronger, elusive, which trembled as a response to his hand. Inch by inch, she felt the fingers slip up and down underneath the fabric of the nightgown. Her leg felt sensitive to the point it was a painful fever.

When his fingers actually reached the secret place that hurt most, Maria had to bite her own hand to avoid crying out. However, some moans escaped, while he caressed her lovingly and explored, trying to bring her to highest possible place with bold, shameless caresses that shocked her by the scandalous intimacy, and torn her apart.

"Georg!" She felt him shudder too, as if she was transmitting him with the fever. "Please! I want to touch you as well."

He couldn't stand the supplication and with his other hand guided her, carefully watching her eyes, not wanting to scare her away. But Maria was too far too gone, and everything while intense and passionate, would only add to the fever.

Her fingers discovered him.

Georg couldn't dream that Maria could with all her innocence create that havoc in his body. They kissed with a deep hunger while they touched each other. When the storm of pleasure couldn't be more violent she cried out, shaking like if she was to break. Georg held her and guided her for seconds that seemed to never end. While this happened, she felt him move madly against her and curse under his breath as he also trembled into intense oblivion, crashing together into the wave that drowned them.

They lay there, in their now sticky rumpled clothes for a few minutes.

---------------------------------------------

Georg felt Maria's arms lax around his neck, exhausted. He bathed her in little comforting kisses. He saw her eyelids clenched closed, she didn't want to open her eyes.

"That was… that was…" Maria gasped unable to articulate anything else.

Many minutes passed by and Georg didn't want to say a word, ashamed of his lack of control as slowly both their breathings started to calm. He wanted to reassure Maria. She would need, as much as he did, that nearness and tenderness.

He could hardly comprehend that at his age he had allowed things to get out of control that way. And with a simple caress. He should have known she could very well react like that… it was in her and he knew it. It was a little something that lurked underneath at every moment, that provoked him.

Maria sneezed.

"My love."

"Yes?" her reply was barely inaudible.

"Let me." He started discarding lovingly the nightgown that now was damp with sweat and clung to her, wanting to get her under the fresh comforter. He tried not to see the white soft skin that he uncovered, fearing himself even after that feverish and reckless, yet incomplete satisfaction.

She covered her breasts and crawled beneath the protecting cover. He sat over the bed looking at her.

"You get in here too?" she said blushing.

"I should better get going." At saying that, he saw her face go down.

But knowing that from now on it'd be almost impossible for him to deny her something, instead of leaving, he shouldered off his shirt, and then he raised the cover and slid under it.

They ran towards each other's arms, as if they had been apart forever. Maria cuddled tightly, hiding her face into the crook of his shoulder.

The extreme intimacy of their skins felt heavenly to Maria. He was so warm and the curves and planes of his body were so different from hers, she could feel muscles move in his arms and chest. His pants covered legs intertwined with her naked ones. All she wanted was to sleep in his arms for days.

Georg raised a hand to her face and Maria took it, kissing it softly.

"Darling."

She felt too self-conscious to talk about what had happened, at least not for the moment.

"I cannot be here with you for long. I'll wait for you to fall asleep and then will go." He looked at her while he spoke.

"I want you to stay," she said, her throat made a big effort to emit any sound.

"That is not possible, you know that." He kissed her hair, smiling.

"I suppose I do. But this is wonderful," she murmured.

"Yes it is. I love you Maria." His reassuring heartbeat throbbed under her ear.

Georg didn't need her to reply or say anything at the moment. He was happy telling her… no… showing her, what he felt. Life was now what it could be and was meant to be if there was indeed a merciful God out there. Georg elevated a prayer to thank for blessings he didn't know how he could deserve…

"Yes," she said.

His curious eyes made her explain what was obvious.

"Yes, I'll marry you."

He laughed. "Well, you better do. I'd have to keep you as my prisoner if you didn't. I don't think I can live without you, without this, for a single day."

She looked at him intensely.

"Has anybody told you that it's exhausting trying to contradict you?"

"Yes, a few times," he answered.

"I am sorry for making it so difficult for you. For the both of us. It was real childish."

"I am not sorry. You were right, you needed to know me better, to understand and I had to listen to you and overall we needed to talk."

"Talk!" she made a sign with her hand showing the position they were into at the moment.

"Yes, talking can have its perks sometimes," he joked.

"Fighting seems to have some too, captain," she joined him.

"Only with you," he said. "And I am sure we will have our share of problems and misunderstandings in the future. I'll just be happy if they all happen to end this way. Another perk of marriage."

With a smile she punched him mockingly. He held her hand and brought her to his chest to stop her.

"Now, sleep, darling. The night is over. It's starting to dawn."

"We should do this more often," she said.

"If you want. But we will get a prolonged honeymoon in that case. At least a month. That way you will be able to sleep all day."

"Oh, I am not tired…," she said.

She snuggled in his warmth, her lips against his shoulder, until her eyelids felt heavy and she couldn't talk anymore.

Through the window the first sun ray entered the room and touched the bed.

Georg rose; with a crooked smile he left a soft kiss over the cheek of a deeply slept Maria. He crossed the room to close the curtains. It was very cold. He blew his breath over the window crystal and with his finger drew a heart. He laughed softly.

Then he got dressed and unlocked the bolt. After a last look at her and a deep sigh, he left, closing the door behind him.

_The end_


End file.
